Number XV's Story: A Nobody's Experience
by lethalty60
Summary: So, I've decided to do a kind of sequel to awsomeangel200's fanfic, KH Next Gen. Even though it's not complete, I wanted to give everyone a heads up for her Nobody to take place. Doing T for the violence, but no blood!
1. Introduction

Hey, guys! This is my first KH Fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy. Before I start, I wanted to let you know that this story is like a continued sequel to a different KH Fanfic, Daughter Of The Keyblade Master. Basically, the child had to give up her heart to save someone dear. A quick heads up! Sora is unconscious during for now until I add it on! Which means that Roxas will be around. When Sora wakes up, Roxas is gone!  
If you guys want a challenge, then every time you read 'Kingdom Hearts' think 'Roll credits' and if you get to the end, leave a review saying how many times you thought of rolling credits! Make sure to keep track, too, because you'll never know how long you'll wait for the next chapter to show up!  
I own nothing whatsoever except for my character, who I think you'll find out pretty soon! Enjoy.

* * *

A girl was looking at the gates that lead to a mansion, but the gate was locked with a big keyhole that kept the gate shut and locked! _I wonder,_ she thought, _how this gate can be opened. I can't_ _just_ _break in and enter._ "But _how_ ," she said aloud, "am I going to get in? I don't even have a _key_!" She may have spoken too soon because she heard a noise coming to her right. When she looked, she saw a man stepping out of a dark corridor.

The man saw her, and slowly walked towards her. He stopped when he was at the other edge of the gate. "You seek answers?" He asked. And she nodded. The man then took one hand and placed it when she turned towards him. When he moved his hand across her, letters appeared. The letters shown are E, Y, M, and U. "I can give you purpose."

The man did the same motion with his hand, and letters started to spin, getting faster and faster. When he stopped the letters, an X appeared, showing the letters that spell out a name. The man moved the letters towards her as she spelt out her new name. When she did, she realized that the letters spelt make a name. "Yexum," she said.

"That is right," he said when the letters disappeared. "The new you!" She figured out that she's now with him and anyone else that have decided to join him as well in the past. The man turned around and opened a dark corridor and walked in. Yexum followed him and saw a change she'll never forget.

When she saw where she was, she realized that she was in a gray room. There was a bed with a bookshelf next to it. _I,_ Yexum thought, _have no idea how he_ _knew_ _that I like to read._ She looked at him, but he was gone. _Weird._ She decided to check out her new room, but she saw something that was out of the ordinary.

 _Bronze bracers?_ She thought. _I hope I can tell what they do, though._ When she tried them on, they fit her hands well. But what she didn't see is that the bracers' has the mark of a certain mouse's head. She also saw a black coat with matching color gloves and high-heel boots, all matching her height and size. _Alright,_ she thought. _I could get used to_ _this_ _!_

* * *

 **Day 1**

The next day, the hooded man, known to her as Xemnas, has made an introduction to the others, who she thinks have joined him with reasons as well.

"Good tidings, friends." Xemnas said, looking around. "Today is a momentous day! I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." Yexum put her hood up, and walked inside, stopping at the center of the circle. "Number XV," Xemnas introduced. Yexum looked without moving, but turned her head to look at a boy who was younger than the rest, aside from another girl who looks like the same age as him.

* * *

 **Day 2**

At the next day, she stayed in what's called the Gray Area in The Castle That Never Was, looking at everyone that's around. "Roxas," another said. Yexum looked and saw a man with blue hair that reaches his shoulders, but longer behind him. He also has an X scar on his face, the lines connecting on the bridge of his nose.

"Today will be another mission for you, but this one is the real deal! A real first timer, pairing up with Marluxia. Again, you'll be heading to Twilight Town to collect hearts! But be on the lookout for Zip Slashers, as well."

A man walked up to who Yexum thinks is Roxas. This man had pink hair that barely reaches his shoulders with light blue eyes. Yexum mistaken him for a girl because of his features! Roxas was silent, but nodded, then looked at Yexum, to which she stayed emotionless and with no reactions.

"Worried about the new girl, Roxas?" Marluxia said, earning him a small reaction of surprise from Yexum because she heard a manly voice from Marluxia. "Um, what was her name again, Saïx?"

He sighed. "Number XV, Yexum."

"Yexum…" Roxas repeated quietly.

"You got that name memorized, Roxas?" Said another man, this time with red, spiky hair all over with green eyes, and a bit of eye makeup on.

"…Yes."

"So, what's my name, then?"

Roxas looked down on the ground. "It's Axel…"

"And our boss's name?"

"…Xemnas."

"That's right," Axel agreed. " _No way_ you'll forget _his_ name! You'll keep it memorized, I'm sure!"

 _Sounds like,_ Yexum thought, _those two are… friends? What are friends, exactly?_ She stayed silent, even after Roxas left, then Saïx turned his attention to her. "You'll be having a practice run with Axel today, so let me know when you're ready!"

* * *

If you figured out who my character is, then congratulations! If you didn't, that's okay, people make mistakes.

Anyway, here's a quick message for Yexum's character info.

Age: Physically 16, close to the age of Roxas  
Weapons: Bronze Bracers  
Weapon Ability: Copies the weapons and skills of the first target hurt that the bracers hit first. (She doesn't know that power.)  
Self Abilities: Yexum will have a knack for strategic approaches on enemies and the ability to sense danger when one of her hands starts shaking. Left one is trouble nearby, but the right one means DANGER!  
Limit Phrases: Regular, "You'll pay!" Final, "Now I'm MAD!"  
Main Final Limit: "Fist-a-cuffs Barrage." Allows her to do a devastating combo of punches, ending with an earth pillar after hitting the ground on a target. If the target uses a weapon during the Final, it is copied after the barrage.  
Secondary Final Limit: "Weapon Variation." This Final varies depending on the weapon she copied. If she doesn't have a copied weapon, then her main Limit is activated.  
Characteristics: A girl with brunette hair halfway down her neck and purple eyes.  
Personality: At first, she'll be like a regular Nobody, but after some time knowing that she's a Nobody, she'll be more open with time and have 'emotions,' even though she's a Nobody.

Well, I guess that's all!


	2. First Mission

I can say that it's safe to say that in the beginning of every chapter from here and now on, I'm going to do a journal entry of Yexum's diary. So, enjoy!

* * *

 **Day 9**

After _everything on my first seven days, I've been getting training sessions from the other Organization members, with Axel teaching me about navigation.  
_ _Other member taught me other things, to. Like recon, Heartless species, the main goal of Organization, and limit breaks as well as using magic! One member taught me one of those each day. I have to say, things have been pretty good lately!  
_ _I also forgot to mention that Saïx gave me this diary to place in entries, even though nobody will_ _ever_ _look inside it, so I'm free to mention anything in here._

During her first week, Yexum got to take a look around The Castle That Never Was. She saw other members of the Organization, who they were all busy to even _notice_ her watching them.

When she met Saïx for her mission, she was told that she was to be paired up with Number XIII today.

"You and him," he said, "will start by finding an unknown Heartless in Twilight Town. Since I don't know what your weapons do, head with XIII to find a power in them!"

"Thank you," Yexum replied monotonously. She decided to wander around for a bit before she returns to the Gray Room.

When she returned, though, she saw not only Saïx, but a boy as well.

"XV," Saïx said when he saw her, "I want you to meet Number XIII, Roxas. He is one of our Keyblade wielders."

With that, the boy turned around and Yexum saw what he looked like. He had spiky, blonde hair with blue eyes. He also summoned his weapon, which is a Keyblade, in a flash of light!

"Yexum," Saïx said, breaking her train of thought, "I have prepared you some detailed information on certain Heartless you need to be cautious of."

He gave her some papers to bring. "I trust you'll have a safe journey back. Good luck in Twilight Town!" He summoned a dark corridor for them to go.

When Yexum and Roxas reached Twilight Town, Roxas took their surroundings to survey it, the turned to her.

"Yexum, right?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I'm Roxas. And it looks like… we are at the… Station Plaza in Twilight Town. We need to look… in the other areas to look… for the one we need… to find!"

Yexum looked at the papers Saïx had given her. "We also," she added monotonously, "need to be… on the lookout for… Poison Plants! I… hope we're ready." She summoned her weapons, which are her bronze bracers, with a hint of darkness.

"Wow!" Roxas exclaimed. "That's… something new! What are they?"

Yexum realized that he was curious about her new weapons. "Well," she stated, "I think that they're… bronze bracers. And even though… I have no idea… how they work…. but they… could be useful… in some way!"

"Right!" He said, just when a Zip Slasher appeared. "Heartless!" he cried out. "Let's do this!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade again in a flash of light and attacked the Heartless.

Yexum, however, did a different approach, but she didn't know she had the skills to do so. While Roxas was battling the Heartless from the front, Yexum decided to sneak up behind it, and opened her hand at it. "Aerora!" she whispered.

A cloud of air came from her hand and was repeatedly hitting the Zip Slasher until it disappeared with a heart being released.

When Yexum looked at Roxas, he was shocked at what he just saw! "Yexum," he said stunningly, "that was amazing! I never thought," he added cheerfully, "that you had such strategic approaches as well."

Yexum wasn't sure what she did herself, but decided to accept Roxas's compliment. "Thank you," she said. "But we still have… our target… to find. Let's go!"

When their searched everywhere, but couldn't find, Roxas and Yexum were at the Station Plaza, ready to go.

"I don't know how we didn't see it? Could it be waiting for the right moment to strike."

"I… don't know… Roxas! Maybe-" She didn't say anything more, but became silent at what she saw when she turned around!

Roxas took that moment to look, then summoned his Keyblade. They saw a _ginormous_ creature with a heart-shaped hole in the center. "What is _that_?"

"A Dark Side… and our target!" Yexum summoned her bracers. "Let's do this!"

They started fighting the Dark Side, but while their doing it, Yexum decided to tell Roxas a plan she had.

"Roxas," she called out, "there's something going on! Fall back!" They both head back towards the station entrance just as the Heartless got on its knees and blasted orbs at them.

"Uh, great!" Yexum and Roxas deflected them, which in turn hit the Dark Side's head, giving her the perfect strategy against it.

"Roxas, see if you can aim magic at its head." Roxas nodded, then casted Thundaga, emitting a perfect strike on the head and getting it down. Roxas moved up, but the Dark Side instantly got up and swing its fist at Roxas!

Roxas blocked it, but lost the Keyblade as it landed close to Yexum. "Huh?" Yexum gasped as she picked it up, and realized what she need to do! She ran after the Dark Side and slashed it with the Keyblade, finishing it off! But when she struck it, her hood came off.

After the Dark Side was gone, Yexum handed the Keyblade back to Roxas, where he took it and dismissed it. Then he was able to look at Yexum with more details about her.

 _A girl,_ he thought, _with purple eyes and brunette hair halfway down her neck!_

"W-Wow, Yexum!" He exclaimed surprisingly. "I had _no idea_ you could do something like that!"

"N-Neither did I… Roxas! I'm… surprised about… using your Keyblade!"

"For something like that, you deserve a little reward."

"What kind of reward?" She asked surprisingly.

"The icing on the cake! C'mon, I'll show you!"

Roxas led Yexum to a place on the clock tower of Twilight Town, where Yexum is impressed with the view.

"Wow, Roxas!" she exclaimed. "This is… amazing! I've never seen… such a view… this beautiful before! Especially with… the sunset."

"You ready, Yexum?"

"For what?"

"This!" He presented her with ice cream. "It's sea-salt ice cream. I want you to try some."

"A-Alright," she said. She took a bar and bit into it. "It's sweet," she savored the flavor, "but kinda salty, too."

Roxas chuckled a bit, but Yexum heard him because she turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"You said," he smiled, "exactly what I said when I first tried it."

"Roxas?" A surprised voice came from behind them.

When Roxas turned, he saw another girl there with raven black hair halfway down her neck with matching blue eyes. "Hey, Xion!" He greeted with a smile. "Have you met Yexum, yet? She's our latest member, XV!"

"So I've heard." she sat down with them. "I was paired up with Axel today to take down a giant Heartless in Halloween Town. It looked like a dust with wings."

"Dustflier," Yexum said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"How difficult," she asked slower, "was the… Heartless to defeat?"

"We had to use a lot of healing magic just to stay alive. And most of our magic."

"Then it may… be a Dustflier." She looked down.

"Hey, Xion," Roxas said, interrupting their conversation. "When's Axel coming?"

"Right here, Roxas!" A voice belonging to a man said behind Roxas, making him jump.

"There you are," Roxas said when he turned around and saw Axel. "I'm glad all of us are together again."

"So," Axel said when he sat down and saw Yexum. "You must be Number XV, Yexum?"

"That's right!" she nodded. "And you must be… Number VIII, Axel."

"So you got my name memorized, did you?" He asked and she nodded. "That's good enough for me!"

"Thank you… Axel! And it's… also a… pleasure to meet… you all." Yexum smiled as they all enjoyed the sunset, eating ice cream.

* * *

I'm glad this story will start off good! I hope. Again, awsomeangel200's story inspired me to write this one! KH Next Gen Daughter of the Keyblade Master.


	3. Surprises

**Day 56**

 _My powers would still need to be searched for, but I've been holding it easy! Ever since my training was finished, I now know that the Organization is a team that works on covert ops missions to complete the main goal: Kingdom Hearts.  
_ _After enjoying a day with Roxas, Axel and Xion, I've been more open after I know them. Xion also complemented on my looks when I had my face revealed, saying how pretty I looked!  
_ _And not only that, I've been having a weird sensation with Roxas. Like I feel… whole around him, even though I don't have a heart._

While Yexum was polishing her bracers, Saïx showed up to tell Yexum to get prepared faster.

"Lord Xemnas," he said, "is waiting for you in the Round Room. I trust you know where to go?"

"That I know, Saïx," she replied. He left without saying anything else.

When Yexum finished polishing her bracers, she went to the Round Room because of Xemnas's summoning.

When she took a spot, she saw Xemnas there as well.

"Saïx said," she said, "you wanted to… see me, Lord Xemnas?"

"Indeed, Yexum," he said. "It concerns about your first mission. He told me about the mission you and Roxas had yesterday. What I figured is that you are best known for strategic options.

"I was thinking that, before you go on a mission, Saïx will give you the papers before hand, and you figure out who to pair up with for the best advantage! Or, go on your own.

"Would you like to accept the change in plans, Yexum?"

Yexum considered Xemnas's orders, knowing she only has this one chance on whether she could challenge herself or not. "Lord Xemnas," she concluded, "this opportunity is a bit… challenging for my skills… but I'll accept. Thank you!"

"I will inform Saïx," Xemnas added, "of the new plans for you today. Just take the day off and you'll work again starting tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Lord Xemnas."

"Dismissed!" And they both left.

Yexum was in her room when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter!" she said.

When the door opened, she saw Roxas enter. "Hey, Yexum," he said. "Havn't seen you at all today. What happened?"

Yexum told Roxas of what's happened since Saïx appearance in her room, to Xemnas's accepted request. "Did you, by… any chance," she asked, "told Saïx about our… mission yesterday? Because I… never mention… anything."

"I did," he said guiltily. "I thought about how impressive you are at taking out the Heartless that seemed tough to an advantage. Not only that, how did you know about the Dustflier?"

Yexum again accepted Roxas's compliment. "Well, I…" she started, getting serious. "I remember… before coming here, that… I saw a ball… of flying dust around… in the shape of a dragon. Next thing I knew… I was knocked down to the ground!"

Roxas was tensing up for Yexum to finish her story. "And then," she finished, "when I… looked again, I saw nothing. I was… heading away… to safety, so I could heal, when… a Heartless came by… and knocked me out.

"I remember nothing else… after that! What happened after… was that… I wanted to enter a… mansion in Twilight Town!"

Roxas held onto her every word of her death. "Yexum," he said sympathetically, "I had never known that you had a terrible experience with Heartless before you came here! I'm sorry about what happened then."

"That's okay, Roxas," Yexum optimized, "at least I… got the chance to meet… everyone here… especially you three!"

"You mean me, Xion, and Axel, right?"

"Yep!"

Roxas took the opportunity to get to know her better. "So after every mission, me, Xion, and Axel head to the clock tower in Twilight Town for ice cream after work! At least, we try. If I hadn't brought you up there, though, what _would_ you have done instead?"

Yexum took some time to think about it. "Well," she answered, "if you didn't take me there, I would've… checked in with Saïx and then read in my room."

"What book were you planning, Yexum?"

"Saïx said that there was a library… in the castle on my first day here. It took me four days to find it! I could've gone… to the library and read up on Heartless and possibly… the histories of the other Organization members, and knowing their stories… of their weapons for more strategic approaches."

"To do _that_ ," Roxas implied, "you'll need to go to CO, or Castle Oblivion." Seeing Yexum's quizzical look, he explained, "The Organization uses it as a second castle, and-"

"STOP!" Yexum suddenly shouted. Roxas stopped.

Yexum closed her eyes, apparently concentrating on something. When she opened them, her left hand is shaking a little.

"Why," Roxas asked, "is your hand shaking like that, Yexum?"

"Roxas," Yexum explained, "we need to go to… the Hall of Empty Melodies." Seeing Roxas's confused look, she also added, "A disturbance is there."

Together, they went to the Hall of Empty Melodies, only to see Heartless all around the place.

"Just as I thought," Yexum muttered to herself. "Roxas," she said to him, "we should hold them off until the others get here. If they can hear us."

With that, Yexum summoned her bronze bracers while Roxas summoned his Keyblade, and together, they fought the Heartless that penetrated the castle security.

They battled for three minutes before they realized something else was wrong.

"Roxas!" Yexum shouted. "These Heartless are… not dying! Something's wrong!"

Just when they were about to give up, knowing they can't win, a couple blasts came from behind them and wiped out the Heartless. When they turned around, they saw Xigbar, weapons drawn, pointed where the Heartless were, and grinning.

"Xigbar!" Roxas exclaimed. "Couldn't have come at a better timing!"

"Why would I," Xigbar grinned, "leave you kiddo's fighting Heartless all by your lonesome? Besides, this is more fun than I thought! Surprises from Heartless, now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

"We've got company!" Yexum exclaimed, pointed at the other end of the hall.

When Roxas and Xigbar looked where Yexum pointed, they all saw someone they couldn't forget.

"Lord Xemnas!" Yexum, Roxas and Xigbar all said and bowed.

"Roxas, Yexum and Xigbar," Xemnas said. "You three did a good job heading here, for Heartless have gotten through the castle security. I realized it too late, but who knew about this disturbance first?"

Yexum gathered up her courage, then took a step towards Xemnas. "Lord Xemnas," she said, "I have detected the presence… of Heartless while in my room. It was me… who knew the Heartless' presence!"

There was a silence after she told of her detection of Heartless.

The silence was broken when Roxas went to Yexum and hugged her as though she saved everyone from danger. However, Roxas knew earlier that his was feeling something strange since meeting her.

"If," Xemnas added, "the detection of the Heartless didn't work, then the Organization would be at a disadvantage because the Heartless would do surprise attacks on everyone.

"Yexum," he said to her, "the Organization would thank you with a celebration for your help in keeping the Heartless at bay.

"Roxas," Xemnas said to him, "you have taken the liberty of trusting Yexum with the situation. You have my gratitude.

"Both of you did a good job keeping them in check until Xigbar showed up. Well done!"

Yexum smiled while Roxas accepted his compliment. "Lord Xemnas," he said, "thank you. The Organization is in better condition with Yexum as one of our numbers."

"Roxas," Xemnas assured, "I trust you, when I let Yexum joined us, it was a decision I do not regret making! I'm sure Yexum is an excellent choice to join us!"

Yexum looked away while they talked, because Roxas was letting Xemnas know that she was the right person to join when it was obvious about the decision Xemnas, and she was getting embarrassed by the him.

Xigbar tapped Yexum on the shoulder. When she looked at him, he gave her a question with his eyes, as if saying, "Want to head back, kiddo?" She nodded, and they left in a swirl of darkness.

They both appeared in Yexum's room, where there was a book on her bed. _The Evolution of Heartless_ read the title. _Just what I wanted to read,_ Yexum thought. When she turned around, Xigbar already left. Yexum just shrugged, got on her bed, and read until she fell asleep.


	4. Confessions

**Day 76**

 _Day after day, I've been putting my training to use, and it works well! Ever since Lord Xemnas's proposal, I've been looking at the information I need to do, then pick a partner to work things out for the best strategic encounter!  
_ _Recon is different, though, as I pick somone, but also investigating while defeating Heartless, especially those needed to watch out on!  
_ _My 'feelings' for Roxas has been growing, but I know that, one day, he'll 'feel' the same for me as I do to him._

One day, as she gets prepared for her next mission, she heard a knock on her door. "Enter," she called out, and Saïx enters in.

"Yexum," he said hurriedly, "forget your upcoming mission! A giant Heartless has been spotted in Neverland! I need you to pair up with Roxas today!" He noticed that she's confused on the sudden change in mission.

"Just," he said calmly, "pair up with Roxas, go to Neverland, and destroy a giant Heartless there. Roxas is having a losing battle, so he requested back up! Just make sure it's out and gone when you get back. And with Roxas alive, too!"

"Will do, Saïx!" she said.

"Rendezvous with him when you're ready!" And then he left.

 _Strange,_ she thought as she finished getting ready. _It's not like Saïx to show up with an unknown Heartless. Well, missions are missions! Can't argue with him when it comes to emergency missions._

When she got to the Gray Room, she saw Xion on a chair, reading a book.

She looked a bit longer and saw Saïx there as well. "Xion," he explained, "will leave after you and Roxas come back to take out the remaining Heartless!"

When she nodded, Saïx summoned a dark corridor which would take her to Neverland.

When Yexum stepped through, the portal disappeared and Saïx turned to Xion. "When those two get back," he instructed, "I want you to wipe out the rest of the Heartless! Understood?" Xion summoned her Keyblade as if she understood, then continued reading her book.

When Yexum reached Neverland, the first thing she saw was a giant, mostly purple Heartless, beating it's wings at a boy who's floating around it.

When Yexum saw some blonde hair from the boy, she gasped as the boy was Roxas. _He must've been,_ she thought, _fighting that Phantom Tail alone! I better help him, but I can't fly!_

Just then, a fairy showed up right in front of her face.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Hello there! Listen, can you help me out? My friend's in trouble and I need to get to him!"

The fairy looked as though she was thinking, then flew above her, sprinkling her dust on Yexum. When the fairy was finished, she pointed at the Phantom Tail, and then Roxas.

"You want me," Yexum translated, "to help him to take out the Heartless?" The fairy nodded, then flew over the edge while diving towards the sea, then came back up to her.

"You want me to jump?!" The fairy nodded again. "Alright." She said, uneasily. "I guess I could trust you." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped over the edge, thinking she'll hit the water.

But a splash didn't happen. When Yexum opened her eyes, she saw that she was still on the same spot where she would start falling to realize that she was flying. Yexum looked at the fairy that had helped her fly. "Thank you!" she said. "Now I can help my friend!"

The fairy flew away, and Yexum summoned her bracers. When they showed up, she charged towards the Heartless with a strategy in mind.

While Roxas and Yexum were having ice cream in Twilight Town at the clock tower, they were talking about how they were able to defeat the Heartless by following her strategy.

"Wow, Yexum!" Roxas exclaimed. "That strategy was the best you could come up with against that Heartless. I knew that the Phantom Tail wouldn't stand a chance against thunder magic, but you had something totally different!"

She was smiling while Roxas was talking about their battle with the Heartless. "Oh!" she suddenly said, remembering something else. "Almost forgot! Xion will be here later because she's cleaning up the rest of the Heartless from Neverland!"

"That's good to know!" He said. "Also, why do you smile so much whenever I talk about something that involves you, or whenever you're near me?"

Yexum just found out that Roxas can tell if she was smiling or not, even if she thought he wasn't looking. It was weird, knowing that he found out she was smiling because of _him_.

"Well, Roxas," she started, but he stopped her.

"Shush!" he whispered. "Your eyes speak for you!" And with that, Roxas kissed her, unaware that Xion just showed up from a corner.

When Xion saw Roxas and Yexum kissing, she decided to just back away quietly, without either of them knowing, and went to tell Axel about what she just saw.

She noticed that Axel was just about to head up.

"Hey, Xion!" he called out. Then he noticed that she's troubled. "What's up? Something happened?"

"In fact, Axel," Xion explained, "I was just about to sit down with Roxas and Yexum, only to find out that they're _kissing_. I didn't think they noticed me because they didn't stop."

"And why are you sad about it?"

"Well," Xion confessed, "I _kinda_ like Roxas, but Yexum spends more time with him than anyone else. I didn't even get the chance to see Roxas alone that much!"

"Ouch, Xion! That's terrible! But let's just leave them alone. Let's just buy some ice cream and head somewhere else. They need that _alone_ time, if you get that memorized!"

"Okay!" Xion agreed, and went with Axel.

When Roxas and Yexum stopped kissing, Yexum pulled Roxas into a hug. "I love you, Roxas!" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Yexum!" he whispered back. And they enjoyed the rest of the sunset together, happy with each other.

* * *

At least the confessions are out!


	5. Jealousy And Sorrows

**Day 77**

 _Ever since my confession to Roxas, well, since he knew, I've been more complete than I thought.  
_ _He and Axel are my top two picks when it comes to my missions, although I've been having a tough time 'loving' Roxas, so I decide to stay away from him and pick Axel more often.  
_ _Xion's just as good, as my third top pick, but today's mission involves Axel, but I had no idea what was planned for me._

While Yexum was getting ready for her mission with Axel today, her bracers ready, she heard a knock on her door. "Enter!" she called out.

Saïx entered her room. "Yexum," he said, "you know your mission with Axel today. I'm glad you decided to pair up with him today, instead of mostly with Roxas."

"At least," she said, " _I_ want to spend some time away from him, too."

"Here's the details to track down the Heartless!" He handed her some papers. "This Heartless will be tough to beat. I trust you are ready?"

"Ready as ever, Saïx!" Then he left without another word. When Yexum is ready to leave she was surprised to see Xion was just about to knock. "Xion!" She cried out. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be paired up with Roxas today at Beast's Castle?"

"I was," she said, "but Saïx has located an unknown Heartless in Halloween Town and asked me to take it out!"

"Odd, because me and Axel are heading there, too. Taking out an unknown Heartless as well!"

"Oh! How about a contest, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying," Xion said, making a bet, "that if I can defeat the Heartless first, you have to stay away from Roxas."

"And if I win," Yexum countered, "you have to see me and Roxas kissing for five minutes! No blinking! _But_ ," she added, "if we have to work together, the bet's off! Deal?"

"Deal!" Xion agreed and they shook hands.

Yexum looked at her papers that Saïx has given her. "I'll have the advantage because of the location is where it was last known, but I'm not telling where!"

"Saïx," Xion said, "has given me intel that a large quantity of Purebloods is infecting the place, too!"

"Right," Yexum said slowly, then realized something else. "Wait! Are you jealous?"

Xion was a little shocked to realize that this bet is filled with her jealousy of Yexum being Roxas's girlfriend. "N-No, I'm not jealous! I just want to see who's faster!" Xion blushed while she said that, because she was obviously lying.

"Alright, then! You're on!"

Yexum just finished a ghost with a slam of her bracers, a heart floating upwards, opening her and Axel's way forward.

"Nice going, Yexum," Axel shouted. "At this rate, we'll be finished in no time."

"Yep! Just gotta keep moving!"

"Right."

Axel and Yexum approached the Manor Ruins where the Heartless was last seen by a recon from an Organization member. "Weird," she said calmly, "I don't see the Heartless anywhere."

"Yexum!" Axel said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look…it's right behind you!" She saw that, from the corner of her eye, a large Heartless right behind her, oblivious of their presence.

"That's a Carrier Ghost," she whispered, "as long as it doesn't see us, we should be fine." She slowly approached Axel, and whispered her strategy to Axel. He nodded, following suit with her plan. Axel slowly got closer to the Heartless, not knowing someone's behind it, while Yexum predicted it's turn towards the blast and hid.

When Axel got within striking range, he spun his chakrams above him, and casted Firaga. It dealt little damage when hit, but attracted the Heartless' attention. When the Heartless turned around, it saw Axel and decides to attack him by using its hands.

Axel easily dodged it and placed a Blizzaga mine above him, and the Heartless took the bait, encased in ice, frozen in place! Yexum attacked it from behind with the strongest hit she ever did, hoping to finish it. But the attack never connected as her fist hit the ground without any force from the Heartless. When she looked around, she saw Xion there, brandishing her Keyblade.

"What's wrong, Yexum?" she said. "Couldn't strike the Heartless down?"

"XION!" She shouted out. "You took my swing!" She took a few slow deep breaths to calm down. "Besides, I'll reach Saïx before you." And then she ran, with Axel at her heels.

"Those two don't know," Xion said to herself, "that an Invisible is on the loose. That's why I took out the Purebloods." Then she walked towards the Boneyard.

Yexum slowed down as she realized what the true Heartless was when Axel finally caught up to her. "What," he said breathlessly, "is going on, Yexum?"

"I'm thinking that Carrier Ghost was not the Heartless because Xion said there was a large quantity of Purebloods, but we only saw Emblem Heartless. Unless…" She suddenly turned around and started running again, this time towards the Boneyard. Axel had to yet again follow her to find the Heartless.

Xion just approached the Boneyard when she saw Yexum there with Axel. "I thought," she said, "you were checking in with Saïx."

"Change of plans, Xion! Something was wrong when me and Axel only encountered _Emblem_ Heartless!"

"HEY!" Axel shouted, making them both jump. "You two are memorizing what's happening here, right? Even _I_ don't understand what's gotten into you two to be so competitive! Either you two need to make up, or I'll tell Roxas what's happened with you two! Got it memorized?!"

Xion was shocked to have Axel bring up Roxas while Yexum was paralyzed, having a boyfriend for only one day just to lose him again. "You're right, Axel," Xion said, breaking the silence. She then walked up to Yexum and held out her hand. "Yexum, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mean in the first place! We should work together to take out the Heartless!"

"I'm sorry too, Xion," Yexum shook hands with Xion, which turned out to be a hug.

"Nice!" Axel said. "Now that we're together again, we should really focus on-" He didn't have time to finish because he was thrown backwards all of a sudden.

"AXEL!" Yexum and Xion both shouted when he hit the ground, and then ran after him, hoping he's alright! He just barely got up when he pointed behind them, and they turned around.

What they saw was a giant, black-ish blue Heartless, holding a sword with a sharp, wave-like blue pattern. It had an empty heart shape on its chest. It also had small, blue wings, even though it's floating without using them. The Heartless also had a tail with a blade of an ax at the end of it.

"That's our target," Axel groaned. "You two need to work together to beat it. I can't even get up all the way!"

"Don't worry, Axel," Yexum said. "I know how with a perfect strategy!" She whispered it in Axel's ear, then Xion's.

"Nice going, Yexum!" Xion said. "I'm sure this will work! I won't judge you!"

"Thanks, Xion!" Yexum said happily. "But now, let's get serious! Time to take out the Invisible!" Xion summoned her Keyblade and followed Yexum's strategy on taking out the Heartless.

~Time Skip: Clock Tower, Twilight Town~

When Yexum and Xion got to the clock tower, Roxas wasn't there yet so they could chat before he shows up. "Yexum," Xion said, "I'm sorry about Axel! How are we gonna tell Roxas? He's _bound_ to find out one way or another!"

"You're right, Xion! No use putting him in a good mood and then tell him! We should tell him outright!"

"Yeah!"

Just then, Roxas showed up. "Hey! How's my two best buds going on?" He looked, but he didn't see Axel. "Where's Axel?"

Yexum stood up and faced Roxas in the eyes. "Axel," she confessed, "couldn't make it tonight."

"Oh," he said. _Probably at Castle Oblivion as soon as he got back._ "When's he coming back?"

"Never!" Xion said.

"WHAT?!"

"Roxas," his girlfriend said, "Axel couldn't make it because the giant Heartless, which was an Invisible, in Halloween Town struck him too hard, ad now he won't come back. He's gone for good!" Yexum learned from another member that, when an Organization member died, _nothing_ is left. They have fallen for good.

Roxas took a moment to notice what's going on. When he did, he turned around and ran away from them. "Roxas!" She started to go after him, but Xion stopped her. "But-"

"Wait!" she said. "Let him grieve alone. He needs to remember the memories he's had with Axel!" Yexum looked at Xion at her eyes and can tell she's telling the truth.

"You're right, Xion! I should let Roxas give some time to cool off!"

"That's the spirit!" Xion said as they had some ice cream together, friends again as they enjoyed the sunset.

* * *

Who knew that friends could become bitter enemies, but then become friends again?! Anyway, this story is still being worked on, and I'm planning on finishing this!


	6. Friends Are Closer Than Expected

Would you have WANT friends to help out each other? I wanted to, so I did just that! I still only own my character, Yexum, possibly some of this plot!

* * *

 **Day 98**

 _After having horrible thoughts of Roxas leaving me, I've decided to leave the castle, making sure no one knows where I'm going! I left a note to Xion, telling her to give to Roxas when he notices me gone after being awakened with time.  
_ _I went from world to world that I know of, defeating Heartless to keep the goal in mind, even thought I've been a little sad. But to cheer things up earlier, Saïx, under permission with Lord Xemnas, gave me a polishing kit for my bracers, even though the power's not yet found about them.  
_ _And today, I found a new world. I hope I can relieve some of the pain by destroying Heartless!_

Yexum was looking around in Olympus Coliseum, ready to get some stuff done. She's been beating up Heartless by small bands of them, but she wants to take care of large groups of them by playing games against them!

She entered to the Vestibule, where she met a small, half-goat like creature who seemed surprised to see a girl there when he turned around. "Hey, kid!" He said. "Watcha here for?"

"I was wondering," she said, "if there are any Heartless here?"

The half-goat creature thought for a moment before responding. "You know, kid," he said, "if you can prove to me that you can handle a couple of rounds, I'll let you join in on the games! How's that?"

"Perfect!"

"Just remember the secret to success! Two words: Never. Ever. Lose! Got that, kid? Oh, and the name's Phil!"

"Uh, got it, I guess?" She said in confusion. "I'm Yexum!"

"Just head in when you're ready, kid!" She stepped inside the arena after signing up, summoned her bracers, and waited for Heartless to show up.

Round after round, Heartless showed up, and Yexum was able to finish each group without a scratch. But when it came to more Heartless or flying Heartless, she gets a couple hits here or there, but can still use a Cure magic and move on.

And after every battle Yexum does, she does a spin, then a fist pump for victory with a smile.

When she was getting ready for the next battle, Phil decides to prepare her for something surprising.

"Kid," he said, "I want you to remember something in advance! Your next opponent is tougher than you might think of him! He's a real Junior in the games. Just be ready with whatever you can expect from him!"

"Got it, Phil!" Yexum said. Then Phil left without another word.

When she got inside the arena, bracers still on, she looked down and started thinking about what to do later. _I,_ she thought, _have nowhere else to go after. I'd rather let Saïx know why I left! Maybe he'll understand, maybe he won't! It'll depend on his mood then._

She was unaware that her opponent was already there until he spoke up. "Hey!"

She jumped surprised and looked up, because it was someone she didn't want to see yet. "Roxas!" she shouted. "How long has it been since you recovered?!"

"About thirteen days ago. Hope your ready!" Roxas summoned his Keyblade and charged at Yexum, ready with a power strike.

She quickly dodged out of the way and counteracted with Thundaga. The thick lightning bolt connected against Roxas, putting him in little pain.

Roxas reacted Thundaga with Aeroga. The whirlwind hit her when she charged at him, causing her to fly high in the air, apparently air-tossed.

When she hit the ground and landed on her knees, she saw Roxas grinning at her, like he wanted to do this for some time.

"Why," Yexum asked, "are you really here, Roxas?"

"Because," he replied, "Saïx ordered me to take out a giant Heartless here, and I had to enter in the games to find it!"

"Well, now! That's some- LOOK OUT!" She pushed Roxas instead of hitting him because a piece of armor just hit the spot where Roxas last was, as well as four other pieces of armor.

"Yexum!" Roxas gasped. "If you didn't do that, I would have been crushed! But why-" Roxas didn't finish his question because standing before them was a giant, six-piece armor Heartless that's just standing there, then started coming towards them, stomping on the way and swinging its arms in front of it!

"RUN!" Yexum shouted, and they both avoided the stomps.

"WHOA, THERE!" someone shouted. They both turned to see Phil there, surprised by the sudden Heartless. "HEY!" Phil shouted. "Forget the match because it's been postponed! Just get to someplace safe while I get Herc!" And then he ran off to find someone.

"Well, Roxas," Yexum said. "Ready to take this thing out together?"

"You bet!" She whispered a strategy in Roxas's ear. "I'll follow it!" And they split up from a stomp, Yexum to the left and Roxas to the right! They each attacked one arm while avoiding the stomps and the swinging arms. They managed to take out the arms, but they still had the feet to take care of!

"YEXUM!" Roxas warned and pushed her out of the way of a foot that could've stomped her, but stomped him instead.

"ROXAS!" Yexum called out and casted Cura. Roxas got back on his feet and gave her a thumbs-up and continued fighting the Heartless, and together, they managed to take out the feet.

"Now, Roxas!" She called out as she ran towards Roxas. He held his Keyblade down. When she stepped on the blade, he lifted it with all his might, and managed to get her flying! Roxas then casted Fire to fuze her bracers to deal fire damage.

The Fire magic connected with them, causing a flare in the bracers. _Here goes nothing!_ Yexum thought as she struck the Heartless with all her might! The Heartless, which only had the body and head, had the head dropped to the floor and disappeared, a heart in its place.

"That," Roxas said, dismissing his Keyblade, "must've been the Heartless Saïx said about in Olympus Coliseum."

"A Guard Armor!" Yexum responded as she dismissed her weapon. "Thank goodness the both of us were here. Let's go, because this mission," she summoned a dark corridor so they can leave, "is complete!"

Meanwhile, Phil just led someone over to the arena as soon as they left, but he didn't see them leave. "Hurry, Herc! The Heartless should be here and- HUH?!"

A man with a sword at his side and heavy muscles showed up and looked around. "Uh, what Heartless, Phil?"

"The Heartless was here a moment ago!" Phil also noticed that Yexum and Roxas aren't here anymore. "And where's Yexum and Roxas?"

"Uh, who, Phil?"

"You said you found two people! They said they'd be here! Well, they're here now!"

The man took some time to know what happened. "Actually, I don't know anyone named Roxas _or_ Yexum! I did find two people, like you said. They said they'd be here when they can, but they've been delayed. Something wrong, Phil?"

"Wait! If they aren't… Then that means… WHO HAVE I BEEN TRAINING WITH?!"

While Yexum and Roxas were eating ice cream at the usual spot, talking about the strange encounter with each other, she brought up of how she ran off from the castle. "I was thinking," she said thoughtfully, " _if_ I do return, I'll tell Saïx why I haven't returned yet."

"Wait, how long were you gone for? I haven't seen you in a thirteen! Saïx said that you were on a three-week alone time in your room, but I didn't expect _you_ to be in Olympus Coliseum!"

"Well…" she told Roxas what she thought of when he woke up. "And _now_ ," she finished, "since you've woken up, I'll bet you want to…"

"Stay with you," Roxas finished, "until the very end! Right, Yexum?"

Yexum practically stopped in mid sentence when Roxas finished it when she was going to say "break up with me." She was stunned!

"W-Wow, Roxas!" She blushed, then smiled. "You must've took the wind out of my sails! I don't know what to say except, thank you!" And then she kissed Roxas, knowing they'll be together longer.

"Hey, you two!" Someone said behind her, and they quickly parted lips. "Don't worry, I know _all_ about it!"

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed when he saw him. "Why are you here?"

"Xion told me earlier that she saw you two kissing!" They both had confused looks on their faces. "You two didn't see or hear her, apparently!" he added quickly. "Anyway," he continued, "I didn't know at first that you two love each other! But _this_ surprises me, because I just saw you two kiss! Even if you guys don't have hearts."

Roxas was surprised that Xion saw the kiss while Yexum was shocked. " _That's_ why," she realized, "she made that bet with me about the Invisible! She _must've_ been jealous of me! Roxas, I think Xion _may_ have liked you a bit, but enough to be jealous! That's why she made that bet with me!"

"It's also why," Axel said, "Xion told me to take my time following you. But she was supposed to be in Beast's Castle with you, Roxas!"

"Xion, pairing up with me?" Roxas asked. "Saïx said it was a solo mission to take out a Dual Blade there!"

"Wait a minute," Yexum said slowly. "Axel, didn't you die back in Halloween Town where me and Xion were forced to work together against the Invisible?" Axel had no idea and just shrugged. "Then," she asked, "how come you're here? And who was I teamed up with?"

"I think it's time we tell her Roxas?"

"I think we should, Axel!"

"Tell me what?" Yexum was very confused on the whole situation.

Axel sat down between them and began explaining. "Yexum," he started, "I knew that Xion would make that bet with you when she saw you and Roxas kissing.

"So I told Roxas about her jealousy towards you because, you're right, Xion _does_ like Roxas, but Roxas didn't know that because he spends more time with you than anyone else in the Organization _combined_!

"That's why Xion made that bet in the first place! She's jealous enough that she'd do _anything_ to keep you away from Roxas. Oh, yeah! You were also teamed up by a fake! I told Saïx to have a fake me for that mission. I wanted to know what happened when you and Xion were forced to work together!"

"Also," Roxas added, "I faked those feelings for Axel's loss because he told me his plan to have you two make up and work together!"

She began to understand what Roxas and Axel were talking about. "If you two had a plan with me and Xion this whole time, where is she now?"

"She's just," Axel said, "taking what we told her earlier before she went on her mission! She'll be okay when she takes it all and realizes what happened!"

"I don't," Yexum said slowly, "get it at all! Is something wrong with you two?"

Roxas responded by kissing her. "Does _that_ answer your question? I still want to be with you!"

Yexum was taken back by the kiss. "Thank you, Roxas!" she said happily. "I feel better! Thanks, you two."

They enjoyed the rest of the sunset while Xion was getting lectured by Saïx about an Organization imposter that got away from her, while she was supposed to eliminate him.

"Just let me have another chance at him, Saïx!" Xion exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Saïx countered. He turned his back on her. "We shouldn't have made you in the first place! You're a mistake!" He added quietly. "One we should have destroyed at the first chance we had!" And then he left her.

Xion looked down at her feet, then left to go to her room, apparently depressed about the escaped imposter!

* * *

Sorry about adding Phil in, but I just HAD to bring him in! I also wanted to add in some events that happened during the actual game itself, when Xion failed to destroy the imposter and got a lecture from Saïx.


	7. Imposter Location

This is where things will get interesting, now!

* * *

 **Day 136**

 _Because Roxas wanted to stay with me, I'm just glad that I have a purpose for completing Kingdom Hearts!  
_ _Xion also told me that there was an Organization imposter dressed as one of us. I was thinking, WHAT?! AN IMPOSTER?!  
_ _I wanted to see for it myself, but I don't know just HOW dangerous is he. Is he really that bad enough that he needs to be destroyed? I need more answers.  
_ _Also, I've been having dreams about a certain girl having adventures, but I don't know her name!_

Yexum was prepared to ask Saïx for her next mission, when Axel showed up suddenly in the Grey Area. "YEXUM!" He shouted, causing her to jump and turn around. "Sorry!" He said quickly, then calmed down. "The Organization imposter has just been sighted at Castle Oblivion! Saïx wants me to take you with me to take him out!"

"Right!" She agreed, and summoned her bracers. "Anyone else coming?!"

"Roxas," he said, "is coming with us. But Xion hasn't been here for a long time, too, so I guess it's the three of us! You, me, and Roxas!"

"Got it!"

"Just remember of how dangerous he is!" Saïx warned.

"We got it covered, Saïx!" Axel summoned a dark corridor so they can fast-travel to Castle Oblivion.

When they all got to Castle Oblivion, Roxas was surveying the main hall. "So," he said, "this is Castle Oblivion, huh?"

"It sure looks different," Yexum said, "than how I imagined it! I saw somewhat detailed maps of the place earlier."

"It'll be difficult," Axel said, "to find him! We're going to have to turn the place inside-out to find him!"

"Right!" Roxas and Yexum both said. But they only got five steps in when Roxas suddenly drops down on his knees, clutching his head as he let out a short scream!

"ROXAS!" Yexum and Axel both shouted.

"Hang on… all these… images… going through… my head!"

"Roxas!" Axel shouted. "We're leaving _right now_!"

"Hang on… almost…" Roxas didn't say anymore as he collapsed, unconscious!

"Yexum! We have to leave!"

"Of course!" She shouted as she picked him up. Axel summoned a dark corridor to take them away! Axel took them, as well as himself, to Twilight Town where it's more peaceful.

"Axel," she said as she laid down Roxas, "what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Yexum," he replied. "I don't know."

While Roxas is unconscious, he heard a small voice that sounded very much like someone who knows his other person. "Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that!"

Roxas suddenly shot up in a sitting position and shouted, "RIKU!"

They both jumped in surprise to see Roxas sitting up! "You okay, Roxas?" She asked him.

"I'm alright!" he said. "But what happened?"

"You collapsed, Roxas!" Axel said. "Right when we all entered Castle Oblivion."

"You also lost consciousness!" Yexum added.

"I don't remember that!" Roxas implied. "Last I remember is walking inside Castle Oblivion." Yexum then noticed that her right hand was shaking.

"Axel! Roxas!" She said and they both looked at her. "Something's wrong here. I sense trouble nearby!" She looked behind her and saw two people in Organization cloaks. "Now, who are _they_?"

Roxas looked at the two. One he definitely recognized right away of the smaller of the two. "XION!" Roxas got up to his feet. Xion just turned around and opened a dark corridor. When the corridor opened completely, she started walking inside it.

"Xion, wait!" Roxas started running, hoping to catch her. But the other person, who was taller, just stepped in front of the dark corridor, blocking Roxas's way.

"Let me by!" Roxas growled. The dark corridor vanished, preventing Roxas from finding Xion. The other person, clearly the Organization imposter, started to run away from them.

"HEY!" Roxas shouted. "COME BACK, YOU IMPOSTER!" Roxas started chasing him in the tunnels.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted and chased after him.

"WAIT UP!" Yexum shouted and followed after Axel and Roxas! They all traveled for four minutes when they saw the imposter deep in the tunnels, Roxas ready to fight him.

"GOT YOU NOW!" Roxas shouted and summoned his Keyblade, ready to battle him to the death.

The imposter just stood there, ready to make a move without summoning their own weapons.

Roxas prepared to charge at the imposter, when Yexum and Axel blocked his way.

"ROXAS!" Yexum shouted. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She gave him a hard slap to his cheek.

Roxas recoiled from the blow, but saw that Yexum also has a Keyblade, unaware that it was the results of her bracers copying his weapon and power. "How did…"

She looked and saw the Keyblade that she was holding. She now knows what her bracers can do. "Of course," She said surprisingly. "Listen Roxas…"

"He needs," he interrupted her, "to be taught a lesson for pretending to be one of us!" Roxas bashed her out of the way, knocking her down against a wall, to face the imposter! But the man wasn't there! Instead, where he last was, a small dark corridor took his place, and then it disappeared.

"He got away!" Axel said sadly.

"Xion!" Roxas said depressingly.

"No _way_ that person was Xion!" Axel shouted.

"I meant the other one," Roxas countered. "The one who ran off first. _That_ was Xion!"

"But why!" Yexum exclaimed. "Why would she run from us? She _knows_ us, her friends!

"But she'd never run away like that!" She added quieter.

As they continued their conversation, they were unaware that Xion is right around the corner, listening.

She looked to her side, and saw the imposter. He took off his hood, revealing a man with silver hair that got further down his back with a blindfold over his eyes.

"You ready to go?" he whispered.

Xion took one last look at her friends that she ran from, then looked at him. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Yexum, Axel, and Roxas were having ice cream, talking about Xion's leaving. Yexum, however, stayed silent as Roxas and Axel talked.

"So then," Roxas said, "why would she leave us if she knows us?"

"That Roxas," Axel sighed, "is too tricky to figure out by ourselves! We'll need to figure out _why_ she did that in the first place!"

Then they both noticed that Yexum was too quiet. "Yexum?" Roxas turned to where he saw her, only to not find her there! "Yexum!" He started to get up to find Yexum, but Axel stopped him.

"Roxas!" Axel said. "Calm down! She may be in her room. Just stay off, okay?"

"Alright," Roxas sighed.

"Get it memorized, Roxas! You don't want to push the wrong buttons, right? If you hurry up with her, why, you'll press even more buttons! Just give her time alone, and maybe she'll be better. Just remember that girls are complicated."

"Alright," Roxas said. "I got that one memorized!" Then they laughed.

* * *

Sorry but since Yexum left on Axel and Roxas without them knowing, I just HAD to add in that moment! This is usually when Xion left, but Axel showed up right after and explained to Roxas that girls are complicated and that a Nobody like Xion are 'single-dosed' on complication.


	8. Friends Help When Least Expected

This will come to a surprise, but this chapter is different because I'm doing a doubletake in this, which means I'm doing two different days for two diary entries!

* * *

 **Day 168**

 _After learning the secret of my bracers, which can copy weapons and skills, I've been handed out with tougher missions than I did BEFORE I knew their powers.  
_ _Today I just came back from a two day mission, which was both tiring AND exhausted! I mean, everytime I come back since my recognition of my bracers, what I wanted to do after each mission was to rest up for the next mission!  
_ _After everything I've done, I'm beginning to suspect that Xemnas is up to something, but I don't know what, though._

Yexum's all prepared to take on her next mission that Saïx gave out, when Roxas showed up in her room. "Ever heard of knocking," she reminded teasingly to her boyfriend, " _or_ privacy, Roxas?!"

"Sorry!" he said. "Listen, Yexum. I think Saïx and Xemnas are onto something! Where are you going today?"

"Neverland."

"Just be careful where you fly, alright? Something's up, I just know it! You always come back weak and tired ever since you knew the powers of your bracers, which was two days ago."

"Roxas, chill!" Yexum smiled reassuringly. "I'll know when I sensed it! I'll be safe!" She summoned her bracers to show Roxas that she'll be fine.

"Alright," he said, "I just don't want to lose you, that's all! Here, take this!" Roxas handed her a box. " _Only_ open this in an emergency! Got it?"

"Don't worry, Roxas! I _got it memorized_." They laugh, like it was a joke when she said Axel's catch phrase. Then she lightly punched Roxas' arm with her bracers to obtain the powers of the Keyblade!

When Yexum got to Neverland, she saw the same fairy that helped her take out the Phantom Tail when she first arrived."Oh! Hello, again." She greeted the fairy. "Thanks for your help earlier!"

The fairy nodded as if to to say, "You're welcome!"

"Did you see," Yexum asked, "any Heartless that I'm after?" The fairy pointed to a pirate ship that she didn't noticed when she was first here.

 _Strange,_ she thought, _I didn't see that ship earlier. Something new, I guess?_

"Thanks!" Yexum said and started to fly towards the ship. Only she never got far, because she got caught in a net that came from _absolutely_ nowhere. "HEY!" She cried out. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S THIS NET FOR?"

She heard some kind of pirate laugh. "At long last!" A voice said behind her. "I have finally caught you, girly!" She tried to face towards the voice, but the net prevented her from doing so.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The voice moved around the net so Yexum could see him better and she gasped! She saw what looks like a pirate captain, but his left hand was a hook instead of a regular hand.

"YOU!" She shouted at him. "You trapped me in this net, didn't you?!"

"Name's Hook!" he said, tipping his hat. "Captain Hook, if you will."

"Never!" she cried out. "Now," she said calmer, "is there any Heartless nearby?"

"Heartless?!" Hook exclaimed and laughed again. "There's no Heartless here! If you think there were, you've been walking into a trap this whole time! I was warned that if someone wearing black flies around, I'm supposed to take them out with whatever means necessary! Whoever you are, you're toast! And I mean _dead_ , not bread! Smee!"

"Yes, Captain?" Another voice said from behind her.

"Help me carry her to our ship!" Hook ordered. "She'll be useful for something I've been working on!"

"Yes, Captain!"

While Captain Hook and his pirate mate, Smee, were dragging Yexum to their ship in Neverland, while in the woods at Twilight Town, a mouse in a black coat sees a person also in a black coat. The mouse got suspicious, but the person's hood went down, revealing the Controller of Heartless, Ansem.

The mouse jumped back and summoned a Keyblade! But the man pulled out a blindfold and put it over his eyes, changing his looks to a silver haired man that the mouse knows too well and slowly approached him. "Your Majesty," He addressed him.

"Gosh," The mouse said, "I've been worried about you! Where have you been all this time?!"

"Searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me before Yume can awaken!" The man explained.

"Gosh!" The King said, "But for a minute there, you looked just like, uh, well, you know…"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I've been having better control of it over time."

"That's good. But what about Yume? You told me that she hasn't awoken yet. What happened? I hoped nothing went wrong."

"The Organization has been quiet since the battle at Castle Oblivion for a reason, Your Majesty, but not because we are weak in numbers! That moment with Yume, they didn't just make her memories fall apart. They're also making it very difficult to put it all back together, even if they have to use everything they've got."

"Guess that makes sense and explains things," The King said sadly. "It almost sounds like they are trying to buy some time."

"Precisely," he said presumptuously. "They want her memories, but Naminé isn't the only one collecting them!" The King looked up and gasped! "As long as they have the memories of Nini, her most precious ones, then Yume may never recover!"

"Well then," The King exclaimed, "let me help as well! Maybe I can help bring them back as well, Riku!"

"I've got that covered," Riku said, "Your Maj- I mean, Mickey. But do me a favor, won't you?" He nodded. "I'll have to face _two_ of the Organization's members! One is the Nobody of Sora, Roxas. But the other, I'm still trying to find her, but I have my suspicions on who. There is also a chance I may not survive it, either! But if I do, then the darkness became stronger than me and I gave into it. Which makes _you_ the only one to be there for Yume, Donald, and Goofy when they have been awakened!"

"Don't say that, Riku!" Mickey implied.

"Promise me, Mickey!" Riku countered. "You _have_ to be there for our friends." Mickey takes some time to consider the matter. When he answered, he smiled while responding. "I promise, Riku."

* * *

 **Day 173**

 _After pondering over what Captain Hook told me, I realized in fear that it really IS a trap after all! Separating me from Roxas, and possibly my life!  
_ _If somebody finds this, please avenge me by freeing Kingdom Hearts and freeing all hearts I captured! I hope I can make it out safely!  
_ _Also, I've been feeling hungry since I've been captured, but getting my needs in water. I feel weak with hunger, but I feel like I might fail them after all._

Yexum slowly got up due to her hunger slowing her down and, after moment for her eyes to adjust, saw Hook by her cell door, smirking at her!

"Well now," he said. "You ready to take on something bigger than what you'd least expect?" She couldn't respond due to her hunger and just nodded weakly. "Good! You have two minutes for preparations!" He left her.

 _How,_ she thought weakly, _am I_ _ever_ _going to continue on in this condition?_ Then she remembered five days ago when Roxas presented her something.

" _Here, take this!" Roxas handed her a box. "_ _Only_ _open this in an emergency, got it?"_

She found out that Hook never took the opportunity to search, because he thought it'll be easy to destroy by weakening her. She looked in her coat and found the box undamaged. She opened it, and the first thing she noticed was that it smelled cookies inside.

She took one out, then nibbled it. _How would he know without me telling him?!_ She thought. _Double-chocolate has_ _always_ _been my favorite!_ She made sure to eat the cookies slow without giving in to her hunger, but still wanted to empty it before Hook showed up!

She was able to hide the empty box with time to pretend to be weak with hunger after satisfying it. _He'll know the hard that friends are closer when least expected!_

Finally, Hook showed up, but without the intentions that Yexum was pretending to be weak. "GET UP!" He shouted, and she slightly jumped. "You're called out now!"

He opened the cage and forcibly picked her up to drag her outside Hook's ship, where a Heartless was waiting. "Your challenge is here and now! Ready?"

"Can I eat first?"

"NO! Good luck." He said before pushing her off the edge of the ship, expecting her to hit the waters but, because of her plan and according to her hunger state she was in, she knows that she was supposed to be above the waters to work.

She summoned her weapon, the Keyblade, and slowly approached the Heartless. The Heartless had a treasure chest in its mouth. The Heartless also consisted of a four piece tail made of skulls, and a red spot on the chest with four swords on each side that would act as guided wings!

 _Ruler Of The Skies!_ Yexum thought. _Hope I can beat this Heartless._ She approached the Heartless, knowing that she can make this happen for victory.

After about ten minutes of fighting Ruler Of The Skies, Yexum is still alive and fighting, and the Heartless has yet to hit her. "Smee," Hook said surprisingly, "I'm not sure what's happening. Why is that girl not dead yet?"

"I'm not sure, but-" Smee took a closer look at the battle. "Captain, LOOK!" Hook did, and saw that Yexum was looking better and was doing better than how he saw her at first, weak with hunger.

"How does that girl do that?!" Yexum heard him because she turned to him and shouted back, "This is the consequence for not knowing that friends could help others at unexpected times!"

Her true battle against the Heartless was when she did her best, and eventually won as the Heartless flew around uncontrollably and landed on Hook's ship, destroying one mast and knocking another down. And then a heart started floating upwards.

"M-Me ship!" Hook shouted out. "Why, it's in tatters!"

"Aw, cheer up, Captain!" Smee reassured. "Our luck will turn around and have it running in no time!"

Both of them were so preoccupied about fixing the ship that they didn't see Yexum leave whil the fairy laughed!

With Yexum back at the clock tower in Twilight Town, she made a mental note to thank Roxas for the cookies at the time her right hand started shaking because the Organization imposter is close by.

Yexum noticed her hand shaking and turn around, seeing the imposter. She instantly threw the empty stick, got up, and summoned her bracers, ready for a fight!

The imposter saw the bracers in her hands and came to conclusion who this girl might be. "Alright," he said. "You made your point! I have to tell you something."

Yexum slowly put her hands down, still not trusting the imposter. "What do you want, imposter? Xion told me _all_ about you!"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" He countered. "Listen, during three days, I need you to avoid the Organization while you practice your skills with your bracers better."

"Why would I? So you can watch me in secret and find a weakness within me?"

"No, nothing like that." He said. "In three days, Roxas will suffer heavy wounds in a battle!" Yexum gasped. "But I want you to stay away from the Organization and tell _no one_ , while you train for a battle on your own!"

"Name the place and time. I'll be there as quickly as possible!"

"In three days," he explained, "head to Memory's Skyscraper where your challenger awaits you. His time will be unexpected, so be there when you can in three days. Again, tell _no one_ where you are going, or you _will_ be followed!"

She looked at him, but can't tell if he's either telling a truth. Or a lie. Either way, she had to trust him. "I'm spending one more day, and then I'll leave!"

"Your opponent will wait for you then when you are ready!" The imposter said as he left in a dark corridor. _He certainly,_ Yexum thought as he left, _doesn't sound like one of the Organization. Better get to training!_


	9. Moment Of Truth

**Day 174**

 _After everything that happened, the imposter wanted me to leave the Organization, but I can't do that because I've been loyal to them ever since!  
_ _But since they wanted me gone, I have no choice but to leave them. I'm escaping the castle, and no one is getting in my way! I haven't seen Roxas yet, but I know I will!_

Yexum looked up from her diary to see Roxas looking inside her room. "You ready to go?" Roxas asked her.

"Go where?"

"I'm going to find the truth about myself _and_ the Keyblade! I'm leaving this place and I was hoping you'd come along, too."

"Sure!" Yexum got up, slipped her high heels on, and walked with Roxas to leave.

Along the way, they've encountered Dusks, which they can easily be destroyed, but after a while, Yexum can't find Roxas after searching.

"Maybe he already left," she assumed. "I better leave!" She continued going through the castle and eventually made it out to the entrance, where she was encountered by Saïx.

"We accept _no_ resignations!" He warned her.

Yexum knew the only way to leave was to battle him with his own weapon. "I've got nothing to say to you." She said as she summoned her bracers. "Except THIS!" She charged at him and punched him hard!

He recoiled back as he summoned his weapon, a Claymore, as she did the same thing! "I will leave you with nothing!" He said warningly as he started to move towards her, slashing his way through.

She easily blocked with the Claymore that she copied, then fought back, but quickly knowing that Saïx can't flinch when hit, so she worked on her offense and defense strategy, hitting a couple times, then running for it!

Her strategy's been working as she's hurting Saïx badly, but pretty soon, she'll have to change because Saïx knows her every move now and counterattacked at the right moments!

As she's getting closer to her Limit, knowing she's having a rough time, she decides to taunt him. "Come on, Saïx!" She taunted. "You know my gift for strategies! I can easily change one-" She dodged a hit. "-into a different one! You know you can't beat me!"

"INSOLENT INGRATE!" Saïx called out as he hits her again.

Yexum took the hit because she's now at her Limit! "Time to PAY!" She cried shouted out as she used Saïx's Final Limit against him, causing him to take _severe pain_ , forcing him to withdraw his Claymore and get down on his knees!

Yexum dismissed _her_ Claymore and walked past Saïx to leave the castle. "Kingdom… Hearts," He called out, weak in pain. "Will your strength… Never mine?"

As she walked past the streets of The World That Never Was, passing by Axel who just stays there.

"Your minds made up?" He asked her and she stopped, and then turned to him. "How did I become a Nobody?" She asked him. "I got to find out!"

Axel tried another tactic which is both true, and him protecting her. "You can't turn on the Organization!" He assured her. "You get on their bad side, and they'll _destroy_ you!"

"Why have them bothered, Axel? It's not like anyone would miss me, let alone Roxas, but he left already. If I can get this right." She continued walking away.

"That's not true!" He shouted, then added quietly so she wouldn't hear, "I would." She continued walking.

ARGH! Sorry! It's SO short, but I needed to make one of her leaving the castle and battling Saïx just how Roxas did, except with the Claymore, Saïx's weapon.


	10. Believe

The last day for Yexum's time as an Organization member! FINALLY! Wait, who's- AHHH! Please enjoy! (Runs quickly while being chased by someone.)

* * *

 **Day 176**

 _After leaving the castle, I haven't seen Roxas since our departure there. The main thing is, the three days are up and I'm on my way to Memory's Skyscraper! The imposter would either face me, or it's a totally different situation.  
_ _But before we got separated, Roxas told me that he may not be able to free Kingdom Hearts, so I promised him that if he didn't do it, I'd do it for him!  
_ _Either way, with my bracers to my limit, I can try and beat my opponent. If I can beat him, then I'm unstoppable and I can help Roxas achieve his goal of freeing Kingdom Hearts! It's now or never!_

Yexum walked through the streets of The World That Never Was. It was raining, so she had her hood up. She stopped walking and looked up. _Memory's Skyscraper,_ she thought. _Here's_ _where my challenge takes place._

She noticed her left hand shaking and looked around to see Heartless surrounding her. _NEOSHADOWS!_ She thought as she summoned her bracers, ready to fight them! _Now, this is what I'd like for a challenge!_

She battled the Neoshadows, but realized later that there is too many to handle on her own! She was about to give up, but when she looked up, she saw Riku on top of the skyscraper.

She made two jumps on the building to avoid the Neoshadows, and saw that Riku is blindfolded and has an Oblivion Keyblade. She wondered if he sees her, but he just jumps down and she gasped in surprise.

Then he gasped as flashbacks occurred with him as memories of Xion showed up and started to disappear! (If you want to know how it happens, I'm not adding a chapter of Xion vs. Roxas.)

Yexum jumped up to the top of Memory's Skyscraper when Riku hit the ground. He clutched his head with one as a Neoshadow jumped after him, but he slashed it gone and she jumped down to join and together, they defeated the horde of Neoshadows!

She looked around, and saw Roxas, unconscious. "ROXAS!" She shouted and ran to him, checking for any signs that he's still alive.

"It's no use, Yexum!" Riku called out when she found none. "He's out. I faced him, and he was not strong enough to beat me after handling those Neoshadows by himself!"

"Why would you do this?" She looked at him and demanded. "Who are you?!"

"One who's here for you, so my name doesn't matter!"

"Why are you even here in the first place and wiped out Roxas!"

"Because," he explained as he took a step closer, "I want Sora to reawaken for being unconscious for almost a year! But I also want the rest of Yume's memories, too."

"Yume." Yexum said quietly as she slowly got up, getting angrier as she said that name. "Yume! YUME! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS YUME!"

"Do you even have a plan?" Riku demanded.

Yexum gave him a death stare. "I am going to do what Roxas didn't and set Kingdom Hearts free! So everything will return to normal! I'll be able to enjoy the rest of my life with him, Axel, and…" She tried to think of the name, but can't remember. "And _her_ can go back to where we once were!"

 _Her?_ Riku thought as he thought for a bit. "You mean Xion? It's only a struggle now just to remember." He pointed Oblivion at her. "Either way, I'm not letting you so."

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted. "I'm finding this Yume girl, and the only way to do so is to free Kingdom Hearts! I want Roxas back. I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

"If you _ever_ ," Riku tried to convince her, "try to make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the only thing you'll ever need is your life. The Organization will _destroy_ you!"

Yexum lifted her hands at him. "SHUT UP!" Her movement was too fast for Riku to block as he was hit and recoiled from it. her bracers disappear and, in her hands, was an Oathkeeper Keyblade. "What…?" She answered her own question and started fighting Riku with everything she's got!

Riku tried to fight back, but with no avail because whenever he's about to, it was interrupted by an attack _every time_! And pretty soon, Riku is at his Limit. "Just try to keep up!" He said as he teleported around Yexum, aiming for a hit, also to no avail as she easily glided and avoided him.

She kept fighting back with all she's got, going for straight out offense, her promise in mind to free Kingdom Hearts for Roxas! But pretty soon, Riku stopped flinching as his reaches his last legs as the Oblivion Keyblade became white with a blue outline. "Are you-" She didn't finish as Riku started striking back, leaving her no room for a counterattack.

Every time she's about to attack, she gets interrupted because she was unable to obtain Brick Wall, which would prevent her from getting interrupted by physical attacks. And then, her Limit was reached. "Time to PAY!" She called out as she hits Riku with an _insane_ Keyblade combo, finishing with pillars of light surrounding her, then released as they hit Riku!

He was blown back by the recoil as his Keyblade reverted to its original look and color as Yexum approached. "How?" He demanded. "How do you know the moves of the Keyblade?!"

She looked at Oathkeeper, then back at him. "Shut up!" She called out as about to slash at him, but Riku deflected it, bouncing her back with Oathkeeper gone, and unconscious.

Riku got back on his feet and approached her. He just looked at her and prepared Oblivion for a finishing blow, but was held back. Finally, he struck the ground, centimeters from her shoulder!

He continued looking, and lightly gasped as Yexum got back up slowly, using Oblivion as support, and struck Riku, but he easily dodged out of the way by jumping back! She managed to get back up and ran towards him, missing twice! First one a step back, the other a side step. "Why won't you quit?!" She demanded.

Riku saw a hint in her voice and knew there was only one person with that kind of tone, and he knew her since she was born. "Come on, Yume!" He said, pushing his luck, hoping he's right. "I thought _you_ were stronger than _that_!"

 _What's he talking about?_ She thought before shaking her head. "Come on! We both know who's winning, right?" She shouted out before she quietly gasped.

"So it _was_ true all along!" Riku said. "You really _are_ her Nobody. Gues DiZ was right, after all."

Yexum is very angry at this. "What are you talking about?!" She demanded as she summoned back Oathkeeper. "I am _me_! NOBODY ELSE!" She shouted the last bit as she charged at Riku with both Keyblades, sidestepping the first hit.

But Yexum saw it coming as she prepared another hit, this time connecting as Riku had to put up a quick guard on it, sending a small shockwave of pain as he was dragged back by the force!

He got down on one knee as he heard a voice that gives him the motivation needed. "Riku, please! You have to stop her!"

"How much longer," Yexum asked him, "will you last before you realize that your beaten?"

 _Spoken just like Yume,_ he thought. "Alright," he said, "I shouldn't have done this, but you leave me with no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I," he said, getting up, "am going to release the power within my heart." He took off his blindfold. "The dark power I've been holding all these years!" She could see a clear indication of what he's saying. "Even," he added, "if it changes me…

"FOREVER!" He shouted as he let out a scream as a dark pillar surrounded him, preventing Yexum to see, but she readied with both Keyblades! When the pillar disappeared, a different man was there instead of Riku!

He was still wearing the Organization cloak, but with hazel-yellow eyes and silver hair and a different style. He also has a Heartless behind him. The Seeker of Darkness himself, Ansem! He instantly teleported in front of Yexum, catching her by surprise, but not reacting quickly enough as the Heartless grabbed her with suppressing force!

She tried to free herself from the crushing she's stuck in, but failed as she dropped both Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and disappeared upon contact on the ground in a flash of either light or dark.

Ansem had the Heartless gently lower her onto the ground and knew that there's no way to leave his current form. "And I have accepted it!" He said as he pulled his hood over his face as soon as somebody showed up!

His face was almost completely covered in red save for one eye and his mouth. He has a red cape on and a triple pouch belt on his waist. He's also wearing a black coat, but it doesn't match the Organization's.

He looked at Yexum, then back at Riku-Ansem. "DiZ," he said. "She could feel Yume."

"Oh!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "So, she told you how she 'felt' did she?" Riku-Ansem nodded. "Ridiculous! A Nobody can't feel anything!"

While Riku-Ansem and DiZ still have their conversation, Yexum started to disappear from existance. But before she was gone, she heard a voice in her head that sounded familiar. "Yexum," it said. "Don't be sad! I came from you _and_ Yume. I am you, the same way that I am Yume! You'll forget me, but the memories themselves won't disappear. They'll remain together. Forever, inside her!"

* * *

a/n I'm sorry for delaying in this, but I was crying while typing this in! I can't believe that something like this would've happened!  
Anyway, no more journal entries.


	11. The Six Days Of Summer

With Riku-Ansem beating her, I had a feeling this scenario would happen!

* * *

 **Day: 177**

A girl was sleeping in a room where she is currently alone. She started to open her eyes and look around her room. "Another dream," she said slowly, "about _her_." She looked at the closed window, turned to it, and opened it.

She was looking out her window and noticed that she was going to enjoy her day today. She quickly got dressed, which was a simple light blue shirt with a dark red knee-length skirt, and raced across the Sandlot of Twilight Town as she headed to the 'usual spot'.

"Maybe," she said breathlessly, "today we'll _finally_ hit the beach!"

Then she slowed down until she stopped to catch her breath. When she went inside, she saw a rose, which is familiar to her as she picked it up and placed it in her hair. "Only," she said, looking at herself in the mirror, "seven more days to go. And then summer vacation's over!" Then she noticed a certain boy with spiked blonde hair behind her using the mirror. She turned to him. "Roxas!" She said to him.

He turned around and noticed her, then came over to her. "Hey, Yexum!" He said, kissing her. "Ready for the final days of Summer?" Roxas was wearing black pants with a matching shirt that has a zipper, a white vest, and gray shoes with red laces.

"You bet, Roxas!"

"You even look prettier with that rose on your hair!"

She blushed. "T-Thanks, Roxas. We better get going, or Hayner, Pence and Olette will get worried!"

They left their usual spot, then went to the Sandlot, where they saw the gang being surrounded by a different one!

"Well, now." Said one of them when they turned and saw Roxas and Yexum. "Care to join your friends?" He was wearing a blue vest and brown bagged pants and a white, long coat, even though he leaves it open.

"Seifer," Roxas called out. "Why go after our friends?!"

"Because of the _, you know!" Another man called out. He was wearing black sweatpants with red stripes and a number 8 on them. He has black hair in a toupee style. He also has a red shirt with a black imprint of somewhat a dragon, with a chain that has a lightning symbol in the middle.

"Because of what, Rai?" She asked him.

"Uh, never mind!" Seifer said, and charged after them. Roxas got between Seifer and Yexum, and got a blow instead of her.

"ROXAS!" She cried out and rushed to him

"And now," Seifer turned his attention to her. "You'd either tell us, or suffer like him!"

Yexum looked around, then saw three Struggle swords. One looked likes a staff with a star tip. Another one has a hand guard. And the last one looks like a light-weighted club.

She got up on her feet, then charged after Seifer, which was a feint move to grab the hand guard Struggle sword! She picked it up, then faced Seifer with the sword held up.

Seifer pulled out an identical one. "Kneel, LOSER!" He called out and approached her, but she easily got out of his range, then struck back. Seifer grunted in pain by the hit.

"Yexum, focus!" She looked and saw that Pence was told her to stay focused. She nodded, then continued her hit-and-run strategy: Hitting Seifer a couple times, then run for it!

After using her strategy, she realized she needs to change up because Seifer has been expecting her more and more often, and has been able to hit her a few times.

"Quit playing around and fight for real, girly!" That brought up Yexum's temper, and decided to go on the offence, preventing him to counter attack. With enough hits against Seifer, he dropped his Struggle sword and got down, when his gang got between the two.

"Seifer's," Rai said, "not feeling so hot, you know!"

"Tournament decides!" A girl responded as well.

Pence took out his camera, and when Yexum looked at him, he snapped a photo, only to have the camera stolen by a mysterious white figure that looked like it had no bones!

"Hmm," Yexum said thoughtfully, "maybe that strange creature is the thief, I bet? But there's only one way to find out about that!" She started chased after the creature, entering the Trans Comm, only to see the creature entering the woods.

She continued following the creature into the woods, finding it with nowhere to go at a Mansion. She stopped and looked at the creature. Then she heard something strange. "We have come for you, my liege."

"Huh?" Then she heard a zipper being moved, and the creature made a small screech, and attacked her.

She easily got out of the way, and tried to attack the creature with the Struggle sword and fight it, but the attacks go right through the creature, not hurting it! "It's no use," Yexum jumped back, aware that the creature can't be defeated.

She felt something different on her hands. "Huh?" She looked and noticed that the Struggle sword is gone, and both hands were covered by what looks like bronze bracers! Immediately, her hands were pushed towards the creature.

"What are these?!" She noticed something different about these, then continued fighting the creature, to realize that the creature is flinching.

"HAH!" She attacked once more, and the creature was destroyed, leaving many slips of paper, and her bracers vanish. She walked over to the papers, and saw that they were the missing pictures!

She picked them all up, and returned to the usual spot, which was under the train tracks, and saw her friends; Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are there. "About time, Yexum!" Hayner exclaimed. "I thought you were missing."

" _We_ were all worried about you! Why were you-" Olette tried to say, but Yexum came closer to them and presented them with the pictures.

Hayner took one of them, and saw a picture Yexum and Roxas in front of a store. "Hey, what's this about?"

"That''s taken," Roxas explained, "when me and Yexum were his first two customers when he opened the store. So we all took a picture then!"

"That's a nice photo, you guys!" Olette complemented, then gasped when she said 'photos.'

"Huh, I guess the thief really did steal the word, after all! What did the thief look like, Yexum?"

"I," she replied, shaking her head, "don't know anything about it because the pictures were just lying there."

"So," Hayner said, "how can we tell everyone that we weren't the thieves?" He found another picture, to see one of both Roxas and Yexum smiling and looking at each other, holding hands, and both of them blushing, Roxas blushing harder than Yexum. "Huh, I don't remember _this_ one being taken!"

"Because you weren't there, Hayner!" Olette exclaimed. "That's when Roxas confessed his feelings to Yexum, and started dating together. They sure are happy in this one! Even when they're in love as well."

Yexum blushed. "O-Olette! What did I tell you about that moment?!"

Olette giggled. "Sorry, Yexum, but Hayner had to know. He's our friend, after all!"

"Hey!" Pence said, making them all jump because they forgot about him. "Doesn't it come back to you guys that _all_ of these photos involve Roxas _and_ Yexum?"

"So I guess," Olette confirmed, "that's why everyone was pinning it at us."

"I guess," Hayner added, "that's also why Seifer didn't accuse us as well?"

Yexum and Roxas turned to Pence. "They're really about us, Pence?"

"Yep, ever since Roxas confessed his feelings to you, you two have been taking photos together." Pence showed them another one, which showed them with an old lady in front of a store. "And sometime, it shows when you two were supporting each other!"

Pence showed her a different one, which was when Seifer beat Yexum and Roxas was far behind, looking worried at Yexum, as though he was cheering her on, but still lost.

"Wow!" Pence showed her one more, which was the whole gang in front of the locked gate that leads to a mansion, with Roxas and Yexum next to each other and secretly holding hands behind the gang, and stealing a kiss. "Every single one we're in and about our love with each other."

"I wonder," Pence guessed, "if the thief would want to steal the real deal as well?"

"Get real, Pence!" Hayner said. "Who would ever want Roxas _or_ Yexum? They seem worthless in my eyes."

"Uh, hello!" Yexum countered jokingly. "We're right here, and heard every word!" And then they all laugh.

* * *

 **Day 178:** _Restoration at 12%!_

Yexum got up quickly, then held out her hand, as if she had a dream about a certain blade. "Key… blade?" She said to herself. She got dressed then head to the usual spot, but stopped when she headed to the back alley.

"Hmm, Keyblade…" She said thoughtfully, then looked and found a stick, She picked it up, and used it as a sword. "HA! Heh, what a waste!" She tossed the stick to her side, then continued walking inside the usual spot.

She came inside, and saw everyone eating ice cream. Roxas got up and gave a bar to her. "Thanks, Roxas!" She bit into it, tasting the sweet and salty kind.

Pence looked up. "Are you guys sure," he said with concern, "that we'll always be together like this?"

"I hope so," Olette replied.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" Hayner asked him.

"Oh, uh," Pence hesitated, "just thinking out loud! I just have a little bit of doubt that we'll be together all the time."

"Part of growing up, right? It's about how _often_ we see each other, _and_ think about each other, right?"

"Came from a fortune cookie, right Hayner?"

"No more ice cream for you anymore!"

"Come on, Hayner! Besides, today's just been a drag, and nothing exciting happened yet. Just don't want this vacation to be over, that's all."

"Then maybe," Hayner called out, standing up, "we should all head to the beach! And the reason why is because we've gone _nowhere_ since this vacation started! Blue seas, blue skies. We can just, jump on a train and _go_!" He turned around and saw the in one place, standing.

"You may have forgotten, Hayner," Yexum said, "but we're dead broke!"

"And _you_ ," he countered, "forgot that I happen to be smart!" They all ran out, and saw a flier for a Struggle Tournament in Market Street. "Just two days away, you guys."

He turned to Roxas and Yexum. "You two would _have_ to make it to the finals. I've seen both of your skills, and they're proven enough that you guys will make it to the end! So, no matter which of the two you'll win, the prize munny is split anyways with the five of us!"

Yexum smiled. "You got it, Hayner! And count Roxas in, too." The gang was giving them comments on them to win it.

"Now, down to business!" Hayner said. "A ticket is worth 900 munny per person. And there's five of us, so that makes…"

"4500 munny total!"

"With 300 to spend there. What's that for everyone?"

"1500," Pence calculated. "With a total of 6000 munny!"

"For what?" Yexum asked.

"Pretzels. What else is there?"

"Watermelons?"

"They're 2000 munny a piece, that's too expensive!"

Roxas nodded. "Pretzels it'll be!"

"Now, how much does each of us have? Our target is 6000 munny!"

"I've got 800 munny." Pence said.

"650," Olette added.

"150, sorry!" Roxas said.

"I have…" Yexum checked her pockets. "…Wow! 1500! Enough for the snacks."

Hayner did the calculations in his head. "That makes 3000! We are halfway to our target. So, let's find some odd jobs and earn some more! And our target is 600 munny each, and we have until the train leaves."

Hayner went towards the Station, but not before telling the others to come there with cash ready. So the rest of the gang started with some odd jobs, all the while making munny for five tickets for the beach.

When everything was finished, Pence and Olette working separately and Roxas paired with Yexum, they all gathered at the Station Plaza where Hayner is.

"About time, too! Let's see what the new amount is! Roxas, Yexum, anything new?"

Both of them searched their pockets, then calculated the total. "We earned more than expected, that's for sure!" Yexum took it all and showed it to Hayner.

Hayner saw how much. "Great job, you two! I knew that you'll both make a great team together!"

Olette had two hands behind her back with all the munny. "Nice work everyone. With all the money we have, it should total now…"

She pulled out a handmade small bag. "TA-DA! 7500 munny!"

Yexum took the pouch, and Olette was persistent to get to the beach, so she and Pence went inside the Station, leaving the other three behind.

"We can't stay together forever!" Hayner implied. "So, we'd better make the time we have so we _do_ have something we can remember." He walked inside the Station.

Yexum and Roxas looked at each other before heading towards the Station, and Yexum thought that she'd hit something, preferably a wall, but it was a person in a black coat! She was knocked onto the ground.  
"OOF!" She looked up, and saw the man. "Sorry about that!" The man turned around and picked her up by the arm. She blinked, but the man was gone. She just shrugged, and went inside the Station.

"Five students!" Hayner said.

"Yexum, the money."

"Hang on!" She checked all of her pockets, but couldn't find it! "Huh? I can't find it!" _What if that guy took it?!_ She thought, then went to the entrance of the Station.

"Where are you going, Yexum?"

"You remember when I fell, right?" Roxas nodded. "I think that guy in the black coat took it!"

"Uh, who?" Hayner asked unsure. A whistle was blown, and the train that was supposed to take them to the beach left.

"No one… was there?" Yexum asked herself slowly.

The gang left the Station, bought some ice cream, and went up on the clock tower to eat them. Yexum, however, wasn't feeling right, and heard four words that bugged her. "Can you feel Sora?" When she was picked up, the black coated man said the same words to her.

* * *

 **Day 179:** _Restoration at 28%!_

Yexum woke up again, this time slower. She had more dreams, but she felt a different presence in her room. She quickly looked there, but no one is there!

She got dressed and went to the Usual Spot, where she found Roxas with a note. He turned around and when he saw her, he handed her the note.

"Meet us at the station. We're going to the beach - and don't sweat about the munny! - Hayner." She looked up. "So, now what, love?"

"Let's go over there." Roxas said, and they both went to Station Heights of the Market Street, where they saw Pence and Olette lower down when they turned around.

"Morning, Pence! Morning Olette!" Roxas and Yexum said together.

"Morning," Olette replied. She and Pence started walking, but time seemed to stop except for Roxas and Yexum.

"What's going on?" Yexum asked her boyfriend, but he shrugged. They both wanted to see what's wrong, but a girl in a white dress and blonde hair down to her neck with blue eyes was in front of them.

"Hello, Roxas! Yexum!" She greeted them.

"Hello, Naminé."

"ROXAS!" Yexum exclaimed. "How do you know this girl?! Have you even-" She didn't say any further because Roxas covered her mouth.

"Sorry about her, Naminé. She'll think I had a second girlfriend, but I've meet you before."  
"I see, Roxas! I just wanted to see her in person at least once."

Yexum stopped yelling in Roxas' mouth, and he let go. "Now, will you stay quiet?"

"Sure, Roxas." She turned to Naminé. "Why did you want to see me for?" Naminé said nothing, but turned around and left them. Then, just as suddenly, time flowed normal again.

"Olette," Pence complained, "dragged me to go shopping!"

"Wanna join us, you guys?"

"I would," Yexum said, "but me and Roxas were going to meet Hayner at the Plaza!"

"Okay, see ya!" Olette and Pence ran off.

Yexum looked in the direction Naminé went. "Did she head to the mansion, Roxas?" He just shrugged, so the two decide to follow her, coming upon the Trans Comm and sees her. They followed her further into the woods, but they lost her.

"Now, where would she go?" Yexum asked, but out of nowhere, four creatures showed up, the same ones that Yexum saw. Two appeared in front of them, and the other two each tried to grab one of their arms, but they shook it off and ran!

They came to the Sandlot, where they saw Seifer's gang. "You guys, what's up!" Seifer called out to them, and then saw the creatures.

"Who're they?" The girl in his gang asked.

"I'm not sure, but they've crossed the line! Find a weapon!" Roxas looked around and saw two Struggle swords: A club, and a hand guard. Roxas did a side flip and picked up both swords. He tossed the hand guard one to his girlfriend and she caught it!

They all fought the creatures, but Yexum was getting seriously hurt, then tossed back from one attack while the others were unharmed, including Roxas, and the creatures had them all surrounded.

"Not good!" She exclaimed, and then time seemed to freeze, except for only her. The creatures walked around the gang and was ready to attack Yexum. She took a couple steps back.

"Yexum!" A voice shouted. "Use the bracers!" She was getting confused and looked around and saw Naminé on top of one of the houses nearby. But when she looked back at the creatures, one was charging at her.

"ARGH!" Yexum tried to block with her hands, but when she looked again, she was in a different place, one that's unrecognized by her. She looked down, and saw a panel of a familiar girl that she kept seeing in her dreams. She looked up, and saw three different weapons: A shield, a staff, and a sword.

She took a step closer to the staff, and she hears voices in her head. (This staff seems mystical, like just holding it will give you great wisdom.)

She stepped away from the staff, then approached the sword. The same results happen! (Just looking at this blade seems to give you great strength.)

She stepped away from the sword, then approached the shield. The same results is still there. (This shield is sturdy. A shield like this could block just about anything.)

She stepped away from the shield. She knew she had to make a decision, so she stepped towards the sword and grabbed it to confirm her choice. She heard a voice! (You've chosen the power of the warrior.)

The sword disappeared and was replaced by bronze bracers. And she looked around and saw the creatures entering the circle. She used the bracers to fight back!

When the last enemy was defeated, she saw a door appear. While she approached it, she heard another voice. (Be careful. Beyond that door lies to a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking…).

She entered the door, and many things were around her. She noticed that there are pillars with glass patterns like stairs. Yexum climbed them, defeating any creatures that she met along the way!

She entered another room, and she felt a different aura in this area. When she looked down at her hands, she noticed that her right hand is shaking! She felt she was not alone, so she turned around and saw someone in a black coat, only to see him transforming.

She saw what looked like long, blue tentacles! She was slowly backing up, to see two, two finger hands. And with two, oddly shaped feet in the symbol of a Nobody! She tried to run, but she stopped as she realized that she's at the edge and had to fight that thing.

She summoned her bracers, ready to fight! But there was a bright flash of light, preventing her to see! When she could see again, she was high in the air, unable to move!

She saw the giant creature move up, and went close on her, brought out its hand, about to strike her. But she noticed an advantage on this, and was able to move out of the way, and strike it with her bracers!

The creature spun, but stopped spinning. The creature stretched out its arms and grabbed Yexum! The creature zoomed on her and tossed her in the air, ready to hit her hard.

Yexum saw another advantage in this, and flipped just before the creature struck, causing it to miss! She struck the creature, knocking it over the edge. And before long, she felt the platform move as she was moved back as well!

She was able to stop falling by striking her hand on the platform, to see the creature with a _huge_ ball! The creature dropped, and Yexum did, not even one second later!

The creature was about to connect it to her, but she yet again saw the advantage on it! She took off one of her bracers and tossed it at the ball, which caused it to explode, and rocketed Yexum back to the platform!

First she hit it on her back, then her bracer, and then the creature on its head! Yexum got up, grabbed her bracer, then punched the creature like her life depended on its defeat!

The creature got back up, and continued to attack her in different methods, but she was able to defeat it without anymore of a scratch!

The creature was about to fall! Yexum landed on her feet, but her bracers disappeared! She stepped back a few, but landed down on the platform, and got crushed by the defeated creature!

As she was being consumed by darkness, Yexum was reaching out her hand, hoping to be rescued, when she felt someone hold her wrist and a flash of light appeared.

She looked around, and saw the familiar girl that Roxas knows! "Y-You're Naminé, right?" She nodded.

"Yexum," Naminé said. "Do you know your true name?" She was about to reply, when a cloaked man with a hood up grabbed her arm!

"That is enough, Naminé!"

"But if no one tells her, Yexum will…"

"It's best she doesn't know the truth!"

She realized who this man is! "HEY!" She called out and he looked at her. "You're that pickpocket from earlier, aren't you?!" The man waved a hand. She turned around and saw a dark corridor opening. She slowly backed up, but the man pushed her in!

When she slowly got up, she saw Seifer striking poses. "What's going on?" She asked them.

"Those freaks," Rai explained, "in the white jumpsuits are gone, you know?"

"What were they?"

"Outsiders!" Seifer said, and she shook her head slowly. "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I'll have to take 'disciplinary actions.'"

Yexum looked to her side, and saw her friends and Roxas just entering the Sandlot! Hayner thought of something because he turned around and ran off, with the others running after him. "Hang on, guys!" She called out to them and started running.

"HEY! Don't chicken out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer called out.

Yexum caught up to them in the usual spot, and saw all of them eating ice cream. "Hung out with Seifer's gang today, Yexum?" Pence asked her.

"Hold on! It's not like that!" She turned to Hayner. "Weren't you all supposed to go to the beach today?"

"We never left," Roxas said handing her a bar, "because it would never be the same without you!"

"And," Olette added, "if Roxas didn't go, then it wouldn't be just as fun with you two!"

"Oh," Yexum said. "Maybe tomorrow! We can get the pretzels and…"

"I made a promise to be somewhere," Roxas said.

"Huh?" Yexum said, then that moment of the Struggle Tournament came back to her. "Right."

"See you tomorrow, then!" Hayner said as he got up and left.

* * *

 **Day 180:** _Restoration at 48%_

Yexum had more dreams of a certain girl. This time, she woke up after hearing a promise. "That's right," she said, "a 'promise'…" She started waving her hand like she was using a Keyblade. "What a mess!" She also realized that today is also the Struggle Tournament.

She quickly got dressed, then head to the Sandlot, where she saw a huge crowd to watch this year's Struggle Tournament. When she looked up, she saw fireworks going off, and a man, the tournament promoter of the Struggle Tournament, was up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash!" He heard a loud cheer crowd. "That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match!"

He earned even louder cheering from the crowd. "Whom," he continued, "will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, SETZER?! And who'll leave today as our new Struggle Champion?!"

Everyone was chanting for Setzer, which happened to be a man in a different outfit than everyone was wearing. Everyone continued cheering him on. "Yes," he concluded, "the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next!"

"Alright, everyone." A different person announced. "Time to introduce today's combatants! The three bad boys and one girl who struggled their way through the preliminaries!

"Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!

"Completely out of nowhere, so who knew he'd make it so far in _this_ year? Vivi!

"For someone who's been new to this Struggle Tournament and learned well for this year and one of my top customers: Yexum!

"And Struggle Number 4, who also happens to be my most favorite customer: Roxas!"

Each one who's been announced recieved a cheer from the crowd, Yexum getting more than the others! "Now," he said, "who will win this sweltering summer Struggle?! And who will take home the grand prize? The summa cud laude of Struggle: The Five Crystal Trophy!

"And a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" The entire crowd cheered very loud as Setzer held up the Struggle champion belt!

"It won't be long now, folks! I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

Yexum, Roxas, Vivi, and Seifer went to the tournament board to go over the rules and to recheck them. "You guys," he said, "may have already known them, but a refresher won't hurt.

"You've got 100 orbs, and you attack your opponent to have them drop their orbs! And that's it! But be careful because, if _you_ get hit, then you'll lose orbs! And make sure to collect them because when the match is over, the participant with the most orbs wins! When you're ready, talk to the tournament promoter in the ring."

Yexum and Roxas came up on the ring as they were each given a Struggle sword. Yexum with the hand guard. And Roxas with the club.

Roxas turned to Yexum. "Look," he said quietly, "I believe you about yesterday, love! Let's put that aside, and let's Struggle!"

"Bring it on, Roxas! Because this time, I won't lose. Nor will I go easy on you."

"And now," the announcer said, "our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his girlfriend Yexum!"

When the match started, Roxas decided to do a feint attack to land the first hit! Yexum, however, saw it coming and dodged the other way of the feint attack, causing Roxas to lose balance, giving her the advantage.

She kept switching between offense and defense strategies, and before long, she collected 199 orbs and Roxas is down to one, which he still has.

Yexum giggled. "Give up, Roxas! All I have to do is land one more hit and I win!" She charged at him, but he had other plans to return.

He waited for her to strike, then ducked down and strike her leg. Yexum hopped around on one foot when she felt pressure pain on her leg! She looked at the board, and saw that Roxas gained 9 orbs that she lost.

"AND TIME!" The announcer said, and looked at the board. "According to the scores, it looks like that the winner is YEXUM!" Loud cheers were heard from her victory. "Yes indeed, folks! Not even love will slow this girl down on her road to victory!"

Yexum then walked over to Roxas. "Hey, good one there!"  
"Yeah! I thought for sure I'd get you with that feint attack! But you must've seen right through it." She giggled, then noticed Seifer close to Roxas. She turned and saw Vivi there. She was surprised to see him next to her without making a sound! Viv looked at her, and laughed.

Yexum and Roxas stepped off to let Seifer and Vivi some Struggle room. However, as Seifer was looking at Vivi, Vivi was staring at Roxas and Yexum.

"Don't mess with your elders!" Seifer called out and Vivi turned to him.

"Whew!" The announcer said. "Just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to battle one of his own boys!"

Seifer was planning his attack as Vivi was just standing there, when suddenly VIvi quickly approached him and he jumped back, avoiding the hit.

"How is he so tough?" Hayner asked them.

Vivi kept attacking Seifer, but Seifer managed to block every single attack, until he managed to counterattack, and have him drop an orb.

"You're mine!" He called out as he raced for the orb to win. But Vivi was way too quick for him to react as Vivi picked up the orb and struck Seifer, dropping some orbs, then hitting the floor!

"I-I'm not sure what happened, folks, but I guess the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

They were shocked by what happened, when Seifer said, "That's not really Vivi!"

Yexum turned to him. "What about him?"

"Wipe him out!" Then he and his gang walked away from the Sandlot. She kept watching at Seifer, but then turned and saw Vivi's hat, her left hand shaking a little, meaning trouble is close by to happen.

Roxas turned to the promoter, who happened to be close by and looking at him. "Looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle match for third place."

"So, I took third?!" Roxas asked in surprise as the promoter nodded. "That's good to hear!" After some rest, Yexum went up on the arena to challenge Vivi, where she was given a hand guard Struggle sword, and Vivi gets a star-tipped staff.

"Keep it clean, fellas." The Mayor said, then stepped off.

"And now," the announcer said, "the moment you've been waiting for: Yexum VS. Vivi!" She immediately gets into position and waits for him to attack.

Suddenly, Vivi was so quick, she was unable to bring up her guard and was struck down! She grunted, but looked at the board to see that she lost 9 orbs! She struggled to regain them, but only 5.

She knew she has to go on the offense and fight back! She attacked Vivi, and in 25 seconds, she managed to have 178 orbs total and climbing after!

Before long, she has 199, the same amount she had when facing Roxas. She charged after Vivi for the final blow to be dealt, then time seemed to stop! She stopped her attack, then looked around. She saw Roxas still moving, and he climbed up to her. "What's happening?"

Yexum was about to answer, but a bright light coming from Vivi turned him into the creature they keep seeing, then more came! "MORE?!" They shouted together, then Roxas felt something different on his hand as a Keyblade appears, and Yexum with her bracers.

"Again?!" She cried out. Then she realized something else. They both started battling the creatures, and soon all were gone, but Yexum had a feeling that they weren't alone.

"R-Roxas! I have a feeling that we're not alone." Her right hand was shaking inside the bracer! They turned and saw a black hooded person, clapping his hands as if a good show came to an end.

"Well, that was a good fight, you two made, Roxas and Yexum!" He said. "Keep on fighting, just like some others I knew."

 _Why,_ Yexum thought, _does he sound_ _so_ _familiar?_

Before they knew it, the man was approaching them, but stopped when he said, "You really don't remember?" He took off his hood. "It's me! You know, Axel!"

"Axel?" She asked, although the name sounded really familiar to both her and Roxas. _I'm not sure if I know a guy_ _really_ _named Axel!_

"Talk about a blank with a capital B, Yexum. Wow! Even the Dusks aren't going to crack these two!" Axel had his chakrams out in a burst of flames each!

"What's going on, Axel?!" She asked him. But what she didn't know is that Roxas slowly stepped backwards without making a sound, but Axel saw this happen! Roxas just avoided until the right time for him to talk again.

"This town is her creation, right?" Axel asked completely to no one. "So that means we don't have time for a Q & A! You'll _both_ come, whether you like it or not. Conscious or not, and that's when you'll get the story.

Then something was going on weird as time seemed to stop on Roxas, causing him to freeze, Keyblade gone!

Yexum is having a tough time thinking, so she took off her bracers. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" She tossed her bracers away, only to have them return on her hands!

"Number 15, Yexum. The power of the bronze bracers!" He got in position for a fight.

Yexum looked at him, then at her hands and knew what she _has_ to do! "No _way_ am I coming with you until I get an explanation!" She was too fast for Axel to bring up his guard and got hit.

"OOF!" Axel grunted as Yexum's bracers disappear, and chakrams appeared. She noticed this, and realized that her bracers could copy weapons! She fought with them, only to find out that her skill matches his! She continued fighting and eventually, she was able to fend off against him as she felt another presence nearby! She turned and saw DiZ there, behind her! "So it _was_ you." Axel called out as he spun his chakrams very fast and tossed them at DiZ.

They were close, but they didn't hit him as they were deflected. Then he turned to Yexum. "Yexum, this man speaks nonsense!"

"Yexum!" Axel called out to her. "Don't let that guy deceive you!" They each were calling out her name.

She clutched her head and whispered, "Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas." She shouted it out after whispering it. "HAYNER, PENCE, OLETTE, ROXAS!"

And instantly, as if nothing had happened, she was back where she was and saw Vivi on the ground, facedown. _Does this mean,_ she thought, _that I won?_

Then, ever so surely, Vivi got back up on his feet and looked around. "Wha…? How did I get here?" He started getting off the platform just when Yexum's friends and boyfriend were running to her and cheering her on!

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "our new top Struggler is Yexum!"

After some time, while Yexum was waiting for Setzer, she was zoning out, thinking of what just happened, and wondered if she is who she really is! _What if,_ she thought, _I'm not who I really am? Does that guy, Axel, know the truth about who I am?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard people screaming, "SETZER!"

She looked up and, sure enough, Setzer is in the arena, waiting for her, while the townsfolk were chanting him on. And she knew what she had to do!

She slowly got up to the arena, when she heard Setzer whispering to her, "If you throw the match and let me win, I'll make it worth your while."

 _As if that'll work on me! I'm known for my own charm, and Roxas is my only weakness, as long as I'm not going for the win, Roxas will be my weakness!_ She was handed a handguard Struggle sword while Setzer has a club-like Struggle sword.

"Play fair now, you hear?" The Mayor said. "You two are the top. And may the best man, or woman, win!" Yexum smiled because he was showing a bit of respect for her because she's a girl.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for! Yexum, our underdog heroin, VS Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will show which one is the real champion, bragging rights for a _whole_ year!"

"Whatever you think," Seter said, "is wrong, and _that_ could be the biggest mistake you'll ever learn!" He charged straight at her, causing her to bring her guard up too quickly as he did a feint attack to her side!

But within 15 second, he's already at the 190 mark for orbs! Yexum realized that she needs to try her best because Setzer would be the _toughest_ to beat, so she did just that.

After another 15 seconds in, she reached back her 100 mark and continued climbing to 175 before Setzer decided to do a counter block attack by raising his Struggle sword and crouching. She would know what would happen if she attacked him, so she waited for an opening!

When that moment came, she was able to strike him down and have a total of 196 orbs. She managed one more strike and then Setzer lost the last of his orbs! She quickly ran to collect the final four orbs, and managed to do so, winning this last match!

Everyone started chanting her name when she won against Setzer. Setzer turned at her for one last piece of advice, but her friends beat him to it by running to her, complimenting on a job well done against Setzer.

When the crowd started to calm down, the promoter handed her a belt, which shows her as a Struggle champion. As she took it and held it up high, major cheering was around as a sign of victory for winning the tournament.

After, though, Yexum and her friends were up on the clock tower as she had the trophy and saw that there are five different crystals colors: Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple. She took off the yellow crystal and handed it to Olette, who took the crystal.

Then she took off the red crystal and tossed it to Hayner. Then she tossed the red crystal to Pence. She took off the blue crystal and handed it to Roxas, who was sitting on the opposite side of her. She kept the purple crystal to herself.

With the setting sun, Yexum held her crystal towards the sun, letting out a purple sparkle on the crystal. Her friends did the same thing when they what was happening.

Hayner complimented that they had another treasure to keep, and Olette said that she a present for everyone and held out five ice cream bars! Yexum got up on the ledge, but she lost her balance as she was about to go over it, letting out a short scream!

A girl wearing a white blouse and a light-blue and white plaid skirt was walking, when she heard, "Nini! Wati up!" She stopped then turned around, who sees her friend in the same clothes and they continued walking together. "You wanna head to the island together? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame that they don't even notice me!"

"Sorry, Selfie, but not today."

Selfie stopped walking, then Nini stopped as Selfie caught up again. "Why not, Nini?" She asked, a little upset.

"You remember some people we've met on the island, right?"

"There was Sora and Kairi, as well as Riku and his son Tidus, right? I wonder what happened to them. Kairi seems okay, Riku has gone missing, and Sora has been unconscious so far!"

Nini looked up. "I know, Selphie. I'm pretty sure we'll see those two again: Sora and Riku. But it feels like I'm forgetting someone. A girl, who spends so much time with me. We played together on the island, and there was a boy, Riku's son, Tidus, who spent time with him as much as me. Her voice was always there, but I don't hear her now. Can't think of his face _or_ name."

She looked at Selphie. "And I promised myself that I won't go back to the island until I remember everything about her!"

Selphie seems concerned about her friend. "You sure you didn't make him up?" Nini was about to respond, but she heard a girl's' voice in her head. "Naminé?" She brought a hand to her head as she heard the voice.

"Naminé," the voice said again, "what's going to happen to me?"

"Who are you?" Nini asked in her head. "And that's not my name! It's Nini."

"Nini," the voice said, "I know you. Your that girl's best friend, right?"

"Who, though? What's her name? Tell me!"

"I'm Yexum."

"Okay, Yexum, but can you tell me _her_ name? The one you said I'm best friends with."

"So, you didn't remember _mine_?! Thanks a lot, Nini! But, I can give you a hint. The name starts with a 'Y.'"

Nini woke up on the ground, and slowly got up, to see Selphie crouching down at her. "You okay, Nini?" They both got up.

Nini looked at Selphie, smiled, then ran to the beach, with Selphie at her heels.

When they got to the beach, still in their school clothes, Nini kneeled down and placed a bottle, with a message inside, into the water as the waves carried it away from them. "What is that, Nini?" Selphie asked as she kneeled down next to her.

"A letter," she replied, "that I wrote yesterday. It was meant for the girl I can't remember. I said that no matter where she is, I'll be able to find her. And when I stopped writing, I remembered that we made a promise of something important. And I hope she gets it!"

"So, what's her name, then? This girl that you can't remember?"

"Well, the name should start with a 'Y.'" Nini kept racking through her brain to search for any names she knew that start with a 'Y' until it clicked. "Yume, right?"

* * *

 **Day 181:** _Restoration at 79%._

Yexum suddenly woke up, as if she had a nightmare! She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she's been dreaming again, she knows it! "But which parts," she asked herself, "are _only_ a dream?"

She got dressed, then went to the usual spot, but she didn't feel like having a conversation with anyone yet, especially Roxas even though she couldn't find him.

Olette looked at her with her arms crossed above her chest. Yexum looked up and saw that, then looked at Hayner. "We have three days left before we return to school!" He said. "But don't even mention _anything_ about the assignment."

"Hayner," Olette countered, "we _promised_ to get it done together! And it's bad enough for Roxas to decide on bailing out on us!"

"Wait," Yexum said, "didn't I fell off the Station Tower yesterday?"

Hayner looked at her as though she was crazy. "You wouldn't be here if you did, right?"

"It _was_ a close one," Pence added, and Olette came up to them.

"Stop changing the subject!" She warned them.

"Okay," Hayner called out, "we'll do it! So, who has any topics for the stupid independent study?"

 _I would've said,_ Yexum thought, _for seeing what's wrong with me, but it seems like a crazy idea!_ Good thing to her that she decides to leave and get ice cream for them. This time, she's getting four bars!

She had no idea why, but thought that Roxas was less important than she thought in the first place. _Perhaps I should break up with him at first chance because I felt no more love coming from him now._

"You know," Pence said, "there's been a strange rumors going on at the steps of Sunset Station. We use them, but without any significance. The rumor is that people are counting different steps going up _and_ down."

"Really?!" Hayner exclaimed and Pence nodded.

"Yep," he explained, "there are seven stories total! Possibly the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

"It would be perfect," Hayner said, "to check those out for the school project! That is one genius mind, Pence!"

"There could be others, so why don't we split up? I'll be looking for the seven wonders!"

"Olette and I will find new rumors." Hayner said, then turned to Yexum, who has been silent this whole time. "Yexum." She looked up. "You go with Pence and figure out the seven wonders."

She nodded, then looked at Pence. "The best place to look is the steps, so we should head to the station!" She got up and followed Pence to the Station. "Time to look for the seven wonders!" Then she heard others coming and saw Hayner, Olette and, surprisingly, Roxas.

"Sorry, guys!" Roxas said. "I got a bit delayed with my parents. Of course I'd help you! I'll follow Yexum for the seven wonders."

They all got on the train and waited to discover the seven wonders. Olette reached into her pocket and took out the yellow crystal that Yexum gave to her when she won the Struggle tournament.

Hayner and Pence did the same, as did Roxas. Yexum searched her pockets for her purple crystal, but she couldn't find it! She sat down depressingly as she thought that something was wrong with her.

The train finally stopped at Sunset Station, where Olette and Hayner ran down the steps while Yexum and Roxas walked out with Pence and stopped at the top of the stone steps. "Aren't these," she asked Pence, "the same steps in the rumors? The ones that count different going up and down?"

"Actually, Rai's the one who counted the steps, and said that they were different every time! It actually seemed pretty stupid."

"He counted wrong," Roxas called out. "That's one wonder down, but there's still six to go! Right?"

He and Yexum looked around town, finding any place that seems suspicious, when they saw a back alley. Her right hand started shaking a little as she approached the wall and placed her hand there, only to notice that it's shaking. Only to see suddenly two balls coming out of the alley and heading towards Roxas! "ROXAS!" She shouted as she ran to him.

He easily jumped out of the way of the balls when she exited the alley, then turned back as she saw patterns and patterns of the balls! She realized that she needs to investigate the wall.

"Stay there, Roxas!" She warned him as she approached the wall, avoiding any balls that come her way until she managed to hit the back wall with her Struggle sword as one ball come out of the alley, then saw Pence running towards them!

"It's just you two. Were you two playing catch or something?"

"Pence," Yexum explained, "you know we wouldn't fool around. It must've been one of the seven wonders!"

They continued searching the seven wonders until they headed down inside the tunnels, where they saw Vivi there. They ran towards him, but instead of one, there's three! These Vivi's were quicker than the one she faced off against at the Struggle tournament and they managed to knock Roxas down.

"ROXAS!" She shouted as she take out the Vivi's until there was no more. She put away her Struggle sword, then run to Roxas, to see that he's sitting up. "You okay, Roxas?" Roxas nodded and managed to get up on his feet just as the _real_ Vivi walked in.

"What's going on, you guys?" He asked and they turned to him, and then he walked towards them. "Did you need this?" He held up a Struggle sword. "Planning for practice, I bet."

"Not really, Vivi!" Yexum said. "There were so many of you."

"So, lots of me?" She nodded, but Vivi shook his head. "I don't get it. Anyway, see you both later, Roxas! Yexum! Take your time." He walked away just when Pence showed up, running to the duo.

Yexum explained about the third of the seven wonders. "So," Pence concluded, "the mysterious voice was Vivi practicing?"

"You don't get it, Pence! I had to face so many Vivi clones, and…" She kept telling him about it while Vivi changed into a dusk and _slithered_ away.

All three went out into Sunset Terrace, then investigate the next of the seven wonders, which happened to be the waterfall nearby.

"I'll handle this, Roxas!" His girlfriend said to him as she went to the waterfall to take a closer look.

She kept an eye on the waterfall, not blinking, until her reflection started moving and then _through_ her! She turned around as her reflection turned into a Shadow version of herself with a hand guard Struggle sword as Yexum pulled out hers and battled the Shadow!

She saw the tactics of the Shadow and used to her advantage and attacking at open moments, causing the Shadow to slowly disappear as Yexum got down, low on energy. The Shadow disappeared, then she dropped to the floor.

She slowly got back up, to see Pence and Roxas standing over her. Roxas held out his hand to her. "You alright? You kinda fell after some time later!"

Yexum nodded, then Pence looked at the miniature waterfall. "Odd. I could've sworn I saw somebody, but it was just my reflection. Maybe that's another one of the wonders!" He turned around and left with Roxas following.

"Another… me?" She asked herself as she followed her friend and boyfriend, unaware that her Shadow version was still there.

Roxas and his girlfriend went up to Sunset Hill to look for more wonders, when Yexum had a resemblance on this place. "Hey, Roxas!" She said. "I think I know this place. Is this the place where you confessed your love to me, right? It seems _so_ familiar!"

Roxas turned around to look at her in eyes. "Yexum, I remember this place, to. I _do_ remember confessing my feelings to you, and this is the place!"

They looked around for another one of the wonders when suddenly, the tan bag that was there, bounced. Roxas jumped back as Yexum jumped _on it_! "Are you crazy, Yexum?!" Apparently she's not, because the bag is moving so fast that she had to hold on to avoid getting hit by the trashcans spread around!

Finally, the bag stopped and flattened, by which Yexum got off and thought something bad would happen, but then a dog came out of the bag. And great timing for Pence to show up! "Oh, what a cute doggy! Did you guys let it out of the sack?"

She nodded, and then the dog started trotting away from the trio. "So," she said, "that's another one of the seven wonders!"

They all met up on close to the station, when Yexum brought up the wonders again. "Well, those wonders aren't exactly wonderful!"

"I know," Pence said. "But this next one will be really great! Trust me." Then Hayner and Olette ran up to them, saying they have another lead.

"'Ghost Train Mystery,'" Olette explained.

"Everyone knows _that_ , Olette." Pence said, but Hayner shook his head, saying that he hasn't heard about the wonder.

"So, where _does_ the train run?"

"Well," Olette said to Yexum, who asked the question, "Sunset Hill is the perfect spot to see it!" They all traveled to Sunset Hill, with Pence explaining that the people say the train is empty, with no driver, conductor, _or_ passengers. With the point of no return.

They must've waited for a long time because they all got down on the ground with Olette saying that they _must_ get to the beach next year, with Hayner saying that they should get jobs the _second_ vacation starts, when Seifer decides to show up.

"Well now! Got some slackers, huh?" They all turned to look at him. "What are _you guys_ doing here?"

"Don't you even care that it is our business on whether to tell you or not?" Hayner countered, with Seifer saying he never did, then asked again what they were doing.

"Waiting for the ghost train." Yexum said, then Seifer started laughing, like it was a joke. She got up and faced Seifer.

"Why is it that everytime I look at you, it makes me feel ticked off?"

"I would have no idea, Seifer. Maybe it's all about destiny."

 _Destiny,_ Seifer thought. He wasn't the one to follow destiny. "Well, instead, let's be friends! Because this destiny stuff is something I don't cooperate with."

"When," Hayner said, "have you ever cooperated with _anything_?" Seifer just left, leaving them alone.

Yexum looked back and was suddenly at the fence. "Look! The train!" Sure enough, when they looked, they saw a blue train with a magician's hat on the front. "So it _is_ true! No one is onboard at all! But there just _has_ to be a catch about the train. We'd better head to the station and fast!"

They arrived, and there was the train that she saw. "Time to go in!" She advanced, but Roxas stopped her. "HEY! What's the big idea, love?!"

"You would get hurt!" Yexum looked again, but the train wasn't there. Then a different train showed up a little bit after.

Yexum was depressed on the ride home because no one believed her. "So, now to work on the paper." Hayner said.

"'The rumors are bogus. The end!'" Pence did a short summary about all of it in one phrase.

"We should put some more effort, Pence!" Olette said. "Maybe describe how we tried to uncover them."

Yexum suddenly stopped. "What about the seventh wonder? We've only done six!" Hayner just left.

"The haunted mansion is where the wonder is at," Roxas told her. Then the rest of her friends started running as she followed Roxas to the mansion. But surprisingly, she was the only one here.

"This must be the mansion!" Yexum said as she saw a big lock on the mansion. "But _how_ is it even possible to get in if you have a key _that_ big?!"

"Actually." A voice said behind her, making her squeal in surprise and turning around, seeing Pence. "We were planning on checking out the mansion tomorrow because it's the most suspicious." She agreed. "And the most surprising is, Hayner asked Seifer and his gang to help out and he agreed!"

She was surprised about that, but then turned towards the mansion, seeing a girl in a white dress from a second floor window. _Naminé,_ she thought. "So, what _are_ we supposed to look for, anyway?"

"Well," Pence said, "they say that there's been a girl staring from a second floor window, but the catch is that no one has lived here for years. She looked at the same spot, and suddenly, she could see what's in the room through Naminé's eyes!

She sees varias pictures, one of which was Nini and a paopu fruit, when she heard a voice. "Yexum."

She heard it and it was all too familiar. "Naminé? Is that you?" She saw another picture through Naminé's eyes, seeing one with three people she knew. "That's me and Roxas and Axel, right?"

"Axel was one of your best friends, but you still know that Roxas is your boyfriend, but pretty soon, he will disappear because Sora will wake up from unconscious tomorrow, so don't expect to see Roxas tomorrow!"

"That's very funny, Naminé! But tell me what I really know about!"

"Don't you want to know about your true self, who you really are?"

"Nobody knows me better than me, but many things have been happening lately!" More through Naminé's eyes, she sees another one, to which is very familiar of all three characters.

"You do know these three, right?"

"If I can count right, they must be Donald, Goofy, and that girl should be Yume, right? They were all in my dreams."

"I've been trying," Naminé explained, "to piece together Yume's memories, but it's been taken me almost half a year to do this! I've been putting them back together, but the process has affected you in some way, Yexum!"

"The dreams?"

"Exactly! You and Yume are connected. But the only way for me to bring back Yume's full memory is that she needs _you_!"

"Why am I needed, Naminé?"

"Not only that Yume needs you, Yexum, but you hold half of what she is." After a bright flash, Yexum is in a white room, looking at Naminé.

"Naminé," she said, "who are you really? Can you tell me?"

"I," she confessed, "am a witch, with the power over Sora's memory, as well as his daughter, and those connected to them! DiZ called me that. I don't know why I have this power, but I just do. And I'm not sure if I know a right way to use it!"

"Sorry, Naminé, but I'm afraid I can't help you there. But at some points," she looked at the picture of Axel and her with Roxas, "I feel like I'm not so sure of who I _really_ am. What I really want to know, Naminé, is who am I truly. Can you tell me?"

Naminé wasn't sure on whether to tell her or not, but decided to give Yexum the straight out truth. "Yexum, you and Roxas were not supposed to exist!" She gasped. "I'm really sorry, Yexum, but the real truth is that you are Yume's Nobody."

"Yexum. Yexum!" A bright light occurred again and she's back with Pence at the entrance of the Mansion. "You okay there? You kinda zoned out for a bit."

"I saw her, Pence!" She pointed where Naminé was, but the window was empty save for curtains, except Yexum can still see her. "Over there!"

Pence looked. "Just the curtains, Yexum. Has to have a draft somewhere in there, by which I'm surprised!"

After a few more moments, Pence turned around. "Let's head back to the usual spot, Yexum, okay?"

"Sure." They returned, where they met all three, asking about progress from the seventh wonder. "Just a draft in the mansion that caused the curtains to be moved!"

Yexum wasn't sure about what to say, but instead went up to the clock tower with her friends and Roxas, and she knows she'll never see him again after tomorrow!

"Tomorrow," Hayner said, "we search the town, then the fair's the next day!" When Olette mentioned summer vacation being over, Hayner complained about having ulcers.

"Not if you explode from the ice cream first!" Pence said jokingly as Hayner looked at his bar with worry as Pence, Olette and Roxas laughed, but Yexum stayed depressed, because she knew she wasn't supposed to exist in the first place.

* * *

 **Day 182:** Restoration _at 97%._

Yexum woke up in bed, still having dreams about Yume going through her adventures with Donald and Goofy. She now knows what she has to do!

She got dressed, then head to the usual spot, but this time, she knew today Sora was awake and Roxas is gone.

"Wow, what a strange dream I had!" She said, but they paid no attention. "Hello?" She tried touching Hayner, but surprisingly, her hand went _right through him_!

She was shocked about it, but then Hayner went through her again! Without Hayner, Pence and Olette noticing her, she felt very lonely, until she saw a picture. She picked it up, and noticed that her and Roxas were not in there. _So it's official!_ She thought. _I_ _know_ _what I have to do now!_

She placed the picture down, then went outside only to find out that her left hand is shaking! Then she noticed two creatures in two ways, and then a dark aura behind her as Axel showed up.

"Look what's happened!" He said. "I've been given orders to destroy you, and only if you refuse to come back."

"We're," Yexum tried to ask, "best friends, right, Axel?"

"Well, yeah! But I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for…" He realized what's happened. "Wait! You remembered?!" She nodded. "You know, I'm just going to be pretty clear to make sure! So, what's our bosses' name?"

Yexum stayed silent, then Axel lost all hope. "I really can't believe this." He said as Yexum had the bronze bracers in her hands and started battling the creatures, which she now knows them as Dusks and pretty soon, she managed to defeat them.

Axel summoned his chakrams and prepared for another battle, but time stopped on everything just before he started swinging.

"Yexum!" Said another voice. "Head to the mansion, and quickly! It is time!" She decided to head the voice and left the Back Alley.

She soon made it to the mansion, destroying the Dusks on her way there. She's still wondering how to get past the gate when more Dusks shows up, but the lock suddenly was not there, and she was able to get inside!

She explored the mansion, wiping out any Dusks that stands in her way with her bracers. A room she entered was completely white, save for pictures that a child would draw, until she realized that she was in _the same white room_ that Naminé told her that she wasn't supposed to exist.

She realized that a couple of these pictures were events that she went through herself! She turned around, and saw Naminé. "Organization XIII," she said, "that's a bad group! Right?"

"Bad or good," Naminé said, "I don't know. They are a group of incomplete people who wish to become whole. To that end, they are desperately searching for something. And that something is known as Kingdom Hearts." Yexum giggled. "Find that funny?"

She approached Naminé. "I think the real reason," she said, "I've been running away from the question I _really_ wanted to ask: What'll happen to me, Naminé? That is only something I should know before I leave." But then, Naminé was gone, but DiZ took her place.

"No knowledge," he said, "has the power to change your fate."

"Even if it doesn't I just want to know and that's my right!"

"A Nobody," DiZ countered, "has the right to know anything! And it doesn't have the right to be, either!"

"What _is_ a Nobody?! Tell me that!" Her question wasn't answered because a black coated man with the hood up teleported there.

"DiZ," he said alarmingly, "we're running out of time. Too many Nobody's!" THen suddenly, Naminé showed up from a dark corridor.

"Yexum," she said, "Nobody's like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole, instead!" Naminé couldn't speak because DiZ was holding her down and covering her mouth while the black hooded guy prevented Yexum from having contact with her.

At least she was able to speak again. "Yexum, we _will_ meet again! And then I'll give you the full story! I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we _will_ meet again. I promise!" She and DiZ disappeared in the dark corridor as the black hooded guy left in a way of teleporting out, leaving Yexum alone again.

She continued exploring the mansion after picking up some of Naminé's sketches. And pretty soon, she entered another room with a table that has a sketch on it. She walked over to it, and drew according to the sketch.

She realized what's happening with the sketch complete and ran off to the door, to see a secret downstairs place! She continued her way down to what looks like a computer mainframe. She approached it as memories flashed through her mind. She now knows what really happened to her.

She summoned her bracers and smashed the computer mainframe! She continued going the rest of the way when, out of sudden, more Dusks appeared! She battled with what she got for combat against them and won.

"Well done, Yexum!" Axel called out, appearing out of nowhere. "Very impressive."

"Axel!"

He stopped in front of her. "You really do remember me this time." He looked at her with an angry expression. "I'm so FLATTERED!" A ring of tall fire surrounded the two, preventing either from escaping. "BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Yexum noticed that her bracers were gone and were, instead, replaced with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Two?!" Axel called out as he summoned his chakrams. "Come here, I'll make it all stop!" She just looked at him. "BURN, BABY!" Fire suppressed the floor. Axel was immune to it, but Yexum felt her energy being slowly drained by the flames as she battled Axel with all she's got!

She managed to remove the flames on the floor with clear light, by hitting Axel with force on the ground, which caused pillars of light. Then she continued striking him and finished him off with a heavy blow that dispersed the circle of flames! She just looked at him, and realized that he was only looking out after her. "Axel."

Axel seemed beaten by the heavy blows he received as a dark aura started covering him. He looked at her one last time. "Let's meet again, in the next life." She agreed, and the dark aura covered more of Axel. "Silly," his last words were. "Just because you have a next life…" He didn't finish as the aura made him gone for good.

She continued moving on, even after Axel failed to get rid of her, and saw two pods that are _way_ too familiar for her to miss of who's inside. "Donald?" She looked inside another one. "Goofy?" She looked to her right and saw a door and decided to go inside it.

But what she sees is something different. She sees a _large_ pod and DiZ. "The Keyblade's chosen one's daughter has shown up, at last!" He said, but Yexum wasn't knowing of this.

"Are you talking to me?" Yexum asked him. "Or Yume?"

"To half of Yume, of course, because you reside in darkness. Because what I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"If that's the truth, then who are you then?"

"I am a servant of the world." He laughed. "Of course, if I was the servant, then you should consider yourself a the tool, at best."

"Is it supposed to be joke, old man?" She would've summoned her bracers, but a Keyblade took their place instead! "BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN LAUGHING!" She shouted out before charging at DiZ.

But what's surprising is that her attack went right through him! "Oh, I'm sorry," DiZ explained. "This is only a data-based projection." She realized he was telling the truth due to her first attack failing by hitting data.

"I have a feeling that I believe to believe you, old man. But the problem is, I'm not even ready yet to face the Organization!"

"Then perhaps," he said, "you should share that fate with Yume. She'll defeat them, I'm sure." He indicated the pod, by which Yume had forgotten, unaware that Data-DiZ left her.

The pod started opening, revealing a girl who looks like Yexum in certain ways: Same hair length, same features, same height, basically general characteristics, but different clothing.

Yexum looked at the girl and realized that she is the girl from her dreams. "Yume!" Yexum called out. "You're kinda lucky, to. Because it seems like my summer vacation…" She starts to disappear. "…is over!" She gave into the light and became one with Yume, becoming whole again.

* * *

Heartbreaking to know that you grew attached to her just to see her leave, right? This is a deja vu because Roxas did the same with Sora back in KH II. But the next chapter will be known as an epilogue, which means that this chapter could have _any_ length of time skip!

Also, Yume, as mentioned, belongs to awsomeangel200's story, Daughter Of The Keyblade Master.


	12. Epilogue

This is the epilogue I talked about in the last chapter. Enjoy!  
p.s. A surprise is within this and I'm sorry if this is short!

* * *

Yume, in a new set of clothes, was going through the streets of The World That Never Was with Donald and Goofy. She stopped and looked up, to see a heart-shaped moon. "That's," she asked her friends, "Kingdom Hearts, right?"

She started walking. "Yume!" Donald called out. She turned around, and saw Nobody's blocking Donald and Goofy's way.

"Donald!" She cried out. "Goofy!" She tried to run towards them, but she felt like she's in her head as a black hooded figure showed up, summoned out bronze bracers, and charged after Yume, to which she quickly blocked with her Keyblade, Circle Of Life!

And then they were transported, and Yume saw that the figure has two bronze bracers, ones that she doesn't understand their power. Yume fights with what she's got to defeat this hooded figure, to realize that this person is a girl, by the way she's been grunting in pain. Yume's gaining confidence in winning. That is until she got hit by the figure with the bracers, only to realize that the figure now has two Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion!

She knows what she has to do. She kept attacking the figure, and eventually stopped her from attacking any further, by deflecting the Keyblades out of her hands and striking her with her Valor Form, something she had since the start of her second journey that she's been able to do to stop Organization XIII.

But the figure just charged again with the Keyblades again, and Yume did the same with hers (Circle Of Life and Hero's Chrest), blocking it with the same force, and aware that this figure, whoever she is to her, that the figure has the same skills as Yume! "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Someone from the dark!" The figure said and, just as Yume suspect, the figure was a girl. They both jumped back at the same time.

"You're... Riku in disguise, right?"

"Riku?" The girl was thought this through. "I've defeated a Riku once before, but would you really think of him sounding like a girl?!" She got prepared for another attack. "But tell me why he picked you!" After some missing and blocking, the mysterious girl now knows why Riku picked Yume. She sees the heads, in pictures, of her parents, Sora and Kairi, along with Donald and Goofy. Riku was there, too. But the mysterious girl came after Yume still.

The mysterious girl managed to attack Yume's Keyblade away, and managed to prevent her from picking it up by placing Oathkeeper on the handle with Oblivion facing her. But what the girl doesn't know is that Yume can bring back her Keyblade back at will. She was surprised at this when she looked down, then got hit with the strongest slash Yume can muster, causing her to drop both Keyblades, disappearing from site when they hit the ground!

She approached Yume, but she fell, having her hood down when Yume caught her and examined her more closely. _A girl,_ she thought, _with brunette hair halfway down her neck and purple eyes, but she looks… just like me!_ The girl got back on her feet, then looked at Yume one last time before the whole scene disappeared. "You make a good other."

* * *

a/n This is the end for this story, but it IS a surprise to see Yexum again! Thought you wouldn't notice, right? Hope you enjoyed this story, though!


End file.
